Happily Ever After: Part Two
by Idril Telperien
Summary: What if Jake didn't imprint on Nessie and the cullens left like they wanted to? Jake is miserable without Bella until he meets embry's new stepsister Callie and imprints but when a sinister force turns up can they really live happily ever after...
1. Cross Phoenix off the list

**Hey, I know lots of you guy's were against putting it in two parts and I do appreciate what you say but I haven't got that far into the story so I decided to put it into two parts. Hope you guys don't mind. For new people who have just seen this story for this to make any sense you have to read the first part- here is the link: .net/s/4951354/1/Happily_ever_after** . **This is just a holiday chapter because I got bored but there will be some high drama coming up soon. **

**P.S Just finished the most amazing book called 'Perfect Chemistry' and it was honestly amazing. Please read it, you won't regret it!**

**51. Phoenix off the list **

**Callie POV**

"You were only supposed to blow the bloody doors off." I said in time with the actor on screen.

"Callie how many times have you seen this?" Jake asked as he carried on running his hands through my hair.

"At least a hundred times." I grinned I loved _The Italian Job _it had always been a favourite. Jake laughed softly as let my hair fall through his fingers before starting again. It was late on Sunday morning and we were curled up on the sofa with my head in Jake's lap as he played with my hair. I had been living at the Black's for the last couple of days and things were going well. I liked, no I loved the last thing I felt before I went to sleep was Jake's arms around me and the first thing I felt when I woke up being Jake's lips kissing me good morning. I also loved days like this, just lounging around in the living room watching Billy's extensive collection of videos. There were only two down sides- my dreadful cold which had earned me zero sympathy from Paul who said it was my own fault and the reason why I was staying here. I had been doing well in forgetting Jasper (He wasn't my Dad anymore) but it may things kind of awkward with Embry and Tammy- Jasper and Anna were staying together and trying to work through everything and Tammy had no where else to stay seeing as Sue wasn't as lenient as Billy. Although who was? I smiled as I leaned back against Jacob and felt his hot skin against me. I let my hand absentmindedly find its way up his top to the familiar muscles below. I felt the hard packed abs and the scar where his appendix had been taken out when he was eight. Apparently when you turned into a werewolf you kept your old scars, who knew. As my hand wandered further up his top I opened my eyes to see his face, his hands had stopped running through my hair and were instead holding it gently in his big grasp, while his eyes had closed and his face had tilted backwards as his breath came in little gasps. I grinned at the affect one little touch had on him. I let my hand caress him for a little longer before using the material to pull him down so I could kiss him. As the kiss intensified I felt one of his hands move to caress my face and the other moved to the hem of my top before moving back up to my chest. Just as every perfect moment in my life ends I felt a coughing fit coming and had to push Jake off me.

"I'm sick of being ill." I groaned angrily.

"I'm sick of being miserable. I just want a day where we can forget all the crap going on and just have fun." I nodded in agreement and suddenly his eyes lit up and he grabbed his keys off the table. "Dad we're going out!"

"Where are we going?" I asked as he shut the front door.

"Let's just say we're crossing something off the list." He grinned before pushing me towards the car.

"You have no decent music!" I complained as I looked through the CD's in his car which were horrific to ay the least.

"The ones you bought for my birthday are in the back." I reached behind him and put the AAR CD into the CD player. He had one hand on the steering wheel and the other wrapped around me. I felt good with Jake's body close and the wind rushing through my hair from the open window.

"This is going to be perfect." I grinned. "So where we going?"

"You really don't get surprises do you?"

"OH MY GOD! I LOVE YOU!" I screamed as I worked out where we were going- Phoenix! My first city since leaving my home town. He laughed as we cruised towards the huge expanse of buildings. It didn't take long for us to enter the huge city. I was surprised at how such a huge, expansive city could be so close to the beautiful green forests of La Push.

"God I haven't been here in ages. So what should we do first?" Jake asked as we got out of the parked car and stared at the buildings enclosing us.

"Eat!" We said in union before walking towards a huge Italian restaurant just up the road. Jake slung his arm over my shoulder and I snuggled into him to get out of the cold wind. The interior of the restaurant reminded me of the proper Sicilian restaurant we had gone to when we were on holiday in Italy with the bread oven and friendly atmosphere.

"Table for two?" The waitress asked and Jake nodded. Guessing we'd be the no- shameless, teenagers who would make out and give their restaurant a bad name so she put us at a secluded table at the back.

"Anything to drink?"

"Two cokes, please." She nodded and went to get the drinks while we scanned the menu. I felt Jake's hand shamelessly rest on my knee before moving upwards.

"Jacob." I hissed as I batted his hand away.

"I don't know what you're talking about." He laughed before putting his hand right back.

"Yours good?" Jake asked in between mouthfuls of his enormous pizza.

"Immense. Want some?"

"You catch on quick babe!"

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"This place is beautiful!" I cried as we walked through the park- with its water lily covered lake and well manicured flower beds.

"This is where I came to try and get away from Bella when she was pregnant. I met this nice girl." I turned in his arms to kiss him.

"You've got me now, everything will be alright." I promised him which made him grin.

"I know babe." He grinned as he kissed me again.

"Today's been perfect." I smiled as once again I was flawed by his romantic gestures. I thought back to one of the Jock's I'd gone out with on a couple of dates- Mason Carter. His idea of romance was asking if I wanted to go to the movie or just make out on his backseat.

"Yeah it has- so what's left on the list? We've done perfect date, hot sex and a trip to Phoenix. So we just have a trip to your Grandparents, a puppy, a hand built car, a shopping trip where you go in all the shops I want and a date at the cinema watching a rom-com."

"You don't have to do any of that stuff." I wondered if the others ever felt like this- our imprints want to give us everything and at times it feels like you can't pay them back.

"I want to."

"Well let me do something for you."

"Just having you with me is enough." I sighed, I felt so inadequate at times. "Cal, come on... we have... lots more parks... to explore... then we can... go back to... the car and I... can show you... what really, really hot sex is." He said in between kissing me.

"That sounds like a brilliant idea." I giggled shamelessly.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

I was exhausted after our journey today and I was snuggled in bed as I waited for Jake to come back with the coffee and cake. I lay back on the pillows with the cover pulled right up; it was cold without Jacob's warm body. I had given up wearing anything to bed, it was just too hot. Not that Jake really minded.

"Here we go." Jake put the two boiling cups down on the side before jumping into bed next to me.

"Things have settled down nicely." I grinned as I drank from my cup; I felt more content then I had in a long time.

"Rebecca's coming soon. That should be eventful." He sighed.

"Do you think we'll ever have a normal month?"

"Now why would you wish for anything so boring?" He laughed. 


	2. The return of the prodigal daughter

**52. Return of the Prodigal daughter**

**Jacob POV**

"You could be a little more enthusiastic. She's your sister and you haven't seen her in two years." I rolled my eyes at Callie while trying to put off the why aren't you excited to see your sister question.

"I'm in the shower with my beautiful girlfriend and you want me to be jumping up and down that my sister will be here in a few hours. Because that would be a weird order of priorities." She flashed me my favourite smile before flicking bubbles at me. "Bitch!"

"OI! Jake get out the shower, some other people live in this house! And have you seen Callzagie only Rach wants her? Oh God she's in there with you, isn't she? Jesus not in the bathroom!! God you two have been at it like rabbits, don't think I can't hear you!!!"

"It's a good thing you don't believe in God really or you'd be in trouble." Callie laughed as I turned the water off and begrudgingly got out the shower. I helped Cal wrap a towel round her before we quickly hot footed it out of the bathroom back to our room. My room felt so different now, it smelt of Callie's perfume- apples, I loved apples. "So why don't you want Rebecca here?"

"I don't not want her here." I sighed; Callie wasn't going to let me go on this one was she?

"Then what is up because you've been in a mood all morning."

"I've been up for three hours; I haven't had time to be in a mood!" Cal gave me the-you-liar look. "I just, ahh, I don't know. She just left Dad and me to it. When he was lying in his hospital bed after finding out he would never walk again he begged for his daughters. Begged! I was so scared; I was fourteen years old and was trying to cope with a disabled parent all on my own. I needed them! I rang them up and begged them to come back for a few weeks. You know what they said? Rach told me she had an important assignment she had to focus on and Rebecca said she couldn't afford to get home! What a lie! Her parents- in- law are loaded if she had cared enough she would have got the money. I've only ever seen my Dad cry two times- when Mom died and when he heard that they weren't coming. Then they didn't come home for months, years just to stay away form him! They hurt him so much and yet he welcomes her back with open arms. The prodigal daughter!" I spat as I sat down on the bed with tears glistening in my eyes. I hated them for that and I had never told anyone that. Cal sat down next to me and put her arms around me.

"I'm sorry Jake. I never, ever thought you felt like that." She kissed my cheek gently. "I just have one question. Both of them treated your Dad appallingly but you don't blame Rach?"

"Oh we had it out a long time ago. When she came back I told her how I felt and what a bitch she was. She started crying and told me that she was too scared to see him at that state, that she was scared she would loose him like she lost our Mom. She was telling the truth so I forgave her. But with Rebecca everything is different- she just doesn't care. Rachel is always the loving one while Rebecca just doesn't want to face up to anything." I felt grief catch in my throat as I thought back to my Father's face crumpling as I told him they weren't coming. "And as if that wasn't bad enough they're brining Carls' bloody parents! They don't approve of our family!"

"Why don't they approve of your family?" I sighed at the question before grabbing her hand and holding it up for her to see. Her tan had gone making the stark difference between our skin stand out even more, it left a lump in my throat as I saw how different we were. It only took her a second to work out what I meant and when she did she squeezed me hand tighter.

"They thought we were savage, Indians who lived in a tiny shack in a crappy reservation." I let out a sarcastic laugh as I remembered the anger I'd felt when I'd heard them ripping into my Father. Callie had gone quiet at my side and when I looked over her eyes had gone dark with anger.

"How dare they?! What happened?" She growled angrily.

"Carl told them to stop. He may be an irritating prick at times but he loves Rebecca and wasn't going to let his parents hurt her." I sighed, remembering the shouting in the kitchen as he had had a 'private' conversation with them. Callie lay back down on the bed before pulling me back with her. As we lay side by side the difference disappeared and we were just two people in love.

"Jake, come on! Or we'll be late!" Damn, I knew it couldn't last.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Dad!" Rebecca yelled as she came racing towards us through the airport. She leaned down to hug Dad.

"Hey Becca. Look how grown up you look!" He held her at arms length to examine her. She did look a lot different from the eighteen year old who had left years ago but she still looked exactly like Rachel so it wasn't too much of a shock.

"I've missed you Dad." She kissed him again before turning to her twin. "Rach!"

"Becca!" The two hugged each other tightly.

"CONGRADULATIONS! I am so happy for you!" They began giggling and laughing together while I stayed stood with Cal and Paul against a wall.

"This is the Daddy, Paul!" Rach introduced while Cal and I fell about laughing.

"It's lovely to meet you, Paul. And I remember that laugh, Jakey. God look at you, you've gotten so tall." She walked towards me with her arms outstretched and I gave her a quick hug.

"Hey." I mumbled while Callie gave me a be-nice look. "This is my girlfriend- Callie Whitlock." I put an arm around Cal as I introduced her.

"Well hello Callie it's lovely to meet you."

"So where's Carl and his _parents_." I grinded my teeth together at the word.

"Just coming they let me come on ahead to see you guys." As if by magic Carl and his parents appeared so we had to run through the introduction all over again.

"So shall we get going then?" I asked, desperate to get us all on the road and back home so the bitching and racism could be done in private.

"Will you be able to drive us two and fro from the Inn we're staying in?" Mrs. Wrangler began as we walked back through the airport to the car park. "We didn't think staying at your house would be appropriate, its so small, more like a stable! And as for La Push well don't get me started..." This was going to be a long two weeks.


	3. Well I did warn them!

**Yay, it was my birthday Tuesday!!! I am now fifteen!!! And like a true fan girl I'm going to see New Moon for my birthday, with my friends who are all wearing capes yeah they are all clinically insane!!! Sorry this is such a shit chapter but I was kind of stuck on how to get from the last chapter to the next bit of the story so I thought why not have something light for a change.**

**53. Well, I did warn them.**

**Callie POV**

"You shouldn't have done that." Billy sighed but I could see the twinkle in his eye.

"Well I did warn them." I told him defiantly but as soon as my eye caught Carl's my defiant mood crumbled. "I'm so sorry."

"I would have done the same."

"Really? You would have poured boiling hot soup all over your mother then run out of the restaurant? No, I didn't think not." I sighed as I thought back to the restaurant.

It was a three hour drive back to Phoenix and we were all hungry so we decided to stop and get something to eat. It was the same restaurant that Jake and I had gone to not so long ago. Only this time things would take a turn for the worse.

"How on earth do all of you fit in that tiny shack?" Satin (AKA Susan Wrangler) form commented while Jake ripped up a napkin under the table in anger.

"It's not that small!" I put in quickly desperate to be any where else but here. Even being with my father would have been better.

"Well it's in that awful reservation; I have never seen anything so filthy in all my life! Why on earth people choose to live their I do not know!" I watched Paul as his face got angrier and angrier. Things were getting dangerous at the table. I gave him a get- the- hell- out- of- here- now look and luckily he understood.

"I need to go to the loo." He stood up quickly, almost knocking the table over in his desperation to get away.

"I'll show you where they are." Jake mumbled before legging it after the already retreating Paul.

"So Callie is it? How long have you been living with the Blacks?" The bitch sneered.

"Not long, a week or so."

"So why him?"

"What do you mean?" I asked although I had a feeling that I knew, and it made me angry.

"Why Jacob? I mean he's just so..."

"Just so?"

"Well, you know."

"No, I don't. Why don't you tell me?"

"Well an Indian." She sighed as if it was so obvious. And then I felt it that pent up rage that the wolves must feel just before they phase. The red mist descended over me and I wanted to kill her. How dare she say things like that? It was because of people like her that racism was such a big issue.

"Who ordered the soup?" A waitress asked as she bought the starters to pour table.

"Oh she did!" I grabbed the steaming dish from the confused waitress before pouring it over the bitch. When the screaming started I suddenly realised what I'd done- poured a boiling hot liquid over someone! So I did the only sensible thing you can do in that situation- run. I raced out of the restaurant and to the park that Jake and I had walked through. "Shit." I kept repeating over and over as I wondered whether they would call the police on me. I stopped by a glistening blue lake and slumped onto a bench. Two swans were gliding gracefully across a lake together- I could remember being told how they mate for life. I was so engrossed in their water dance that the first I knew of Jake's presence was his hand on my shoulder. "HEY!"

"It's alright, it's me! Please don't pour something over me!" He put his hands up over his face in mock defence.

"Don't! I feel awful! What if she's burnt for life?!"

"No more then she deserves." He mumbled and I could tell he was still angry about the horrible things she'd said. "I just have one small criticism- why couldn't you have waited until I was there."

"JACOB! I could have seriously hurt her!"

"Nah, she was fine although she was putting up enough of a fuss though. Saying that us Indians had corrupted your white mind!" He snorted.

"You know what; I don't feel that bad any more." We looked at each other before bursting out laughing.

"So this is where you two got too." Paul appeared round the corner. Jake and I had been curled up on the bench for a while, while Jake whispered dirty things in my ear. Seriously where had he learnt that kind of language! He was just graphically describing what he was planning on doing to me when we got back to our room as Paul walked up.

"Hey Paul." I said glumly. Don't judge me but I was seriously enjoying our conversation and couldn't wait to get back for the real thing.

"Sorry, do you want me to walk around the block?" Paul asked cheekily and I felt my cheeks blush as I realised he had heard everything.

"No, we're coming." Jake pulled me up from the bench, also looking visibly disappointed.

"Although if I were you Jake I'd..." Luckily he didn't get to finish that sentence as Jake pushed him dangerously close to the lake and the hissing swans.

"So where are the others?" I asked as Jake wrapped his arm around me.

"All went to sort out the bastards. She isn't that badly hurt, honest. But she's in a vile mood." He rolled his eyes, obviously happy not to be stuck with that lot. He held out his hand for a high five. "Put it there Callzagie! Didn't think you had it in you!"

/\/\/\/\

When we got back to the house the others were already there after dropping the Wranglers off at their hotel to let them cool off. But on the plus side they had managed to get them to agree not to report me, all good. Plus none of the others where particularly angry, even Carl thought she deserved it. We had given Rebecca and Carl our room so we were stuck on the sofa bed in the living room; it was hard, uncomfortable and old. But it did have some good points, namely it was further away from all the other bedrooms so we could make more noise. And I was still so desperate for what Jake had promised me.

"You owe me." I said as soon as he'd shut the living room floor.

"Do I?" He asked slyly as his eyes roamed my body.

"You want it? Well come and get it!" I grinned as I watched his eyes light up like a kid at Christmas before he crossed the tiny room to lie on top of me.

"I...love...you." He gasped in between kissing me as his hands roamed my body.

"God...I...love you...Jacob Black." I managed to say before all words were wiped from my mind as he began fulfilling all the promises he'd made earlier.


	4. The deep breath before the storm

**NO ABIGAIL NOT THE CAPE!!!! H and for the week after we were thinking of going to see 2012- are you ok with that or we can find another date?**

**54. The deep breath before the storm.**

**Jake POV**

I loved my life! Callie was lying across me as she slept peacefully. I had only just woken up myself but then again we had been up most of the night. As well as the hours we'd spent before falling asleep every time we woke up during the night we'd rolled together and made love. It had been perfect. Suddenly Callie sat bolt upright on the bed and put her hand over her mouth.

"Cal?" I suddenly noticed how pale she'd gone and the sheen of sweat across her brow.

"Oh God." She mumbled before bolting to the bathroom. I raced after her to find the poor girl hunched over the toilet. I moved to do the boyfriend duty of holding her hair back from her face.

"Are you ok?" I asked when she finally stopped throwing up. Yeah, I knew it was a stupid question but I had never been very good with illness.

"Sorry. Can you go get me a glass of water?" She mumbled as she leaned her head on the cold bath.

"Sure thing sweetie." I kissed her head before heading out of the room. My Dad was wheeling himself out of his room with a concerned expression on his face.

"Is she ok?"

"Yeah, probably just ate something that's bad for her." I tried to sound nonchalant but I was worried sick about her. What if there was something seriously wrong with her? I'd make her go to the doctors as soon as it was open. When I got back into the bathroom Callie was washing her mouth out over the sink. She looked a bit better but was still shaky and white. "Here, I've got your water hun."

"Thanks, I'm sorry." She mumbled before taking the cup and tentatively sipping it.

"What do you think it was?"

"Maybe I ate something at the Italian?"

"As I recall you were too busy throwing soup to actually eat anything." I tried to lighten the mood and I worked until she had to collapse back over the toilet. "I'm going to call the doctor."

"No! I don't want to go to the doctor's! I hate the doctors!" She leaned back against me and I could feel her shaking.

"Cal, you're not well. You are going to the doctor's and that's the end of it. I'll come and hold your hand if you want." I offered.

"No, I'll go on my own." She sighed obviously realising I wasn't moving when it came to her health. "Make the appointment."

"Thank you. Are you ok to get up?" She nodded and I helped her gently up. As we entered the kitchen everyone looked up from breakfast and gave Cal sympathetic looks.

"Are you Ok?" Rach asked as she helped Cal onto a chair.

"I feel ok now; I probably just ate something bad. But you know Jake; he's getting me a doctor's appointment as we speak." She sighed lovingly in my direction because even as she was speaking I was phoning the surgery.

"Hello La Push surgery." Emily answered and I grimaced. I'd forgot she worked their.

"Hey, Em it's me."

"Jake, is everything alright? Is your Dad ok?" Her voice rose as she began fretting.

"Dad's fine, Em. Actually I need an appointment for Callie."

"Oh my God! Is she alright?"

"Em stop being so paranoid. She's just been throwing up all morning."

"Only twice." Cal mumbled.

"Three times actually." I corrected. "So can you?"

"Would half three be alright?"

"Yeah it'll be fine."

"Send her my love."

"Sure bye." I put the phone down, not realising how that doctors appointment was about to change my life. Callie was looking better and even got a dried cracker down for breakfast.

"Um, Jake I know its a bit short notice but Charlie and I were going to watch the game at his."

"So you want me to take you?" I guessed easily. This was one of the several bad things about having a disabled parent- having to take them every where. Not that I minded all that much.

"Yeah and if its ok could you pick me up?" He asked sheepishly.

"I would but I'm working all day and then I'm taking Cal to the doctors."

"No, pick your Dad up. Rach can take me." She looked desperately at Rachel and I could tell she didn't want me there. I tried not to feel hurt as I knew it was because she was embarrassed but it was hard.

"Sure I will Honey." Rach smiled at her. "So Becca what you doing today?"

"I was going to show Carl round La Push and Forks. Then tomorrow we can do something as a family." She smiled at us and I tried to smile back. I was still angry with her but now that she was here it was hard- she was still my sister no matter what she'd done.

"Cool anyway speaking of work we have to go Jakey. We can take your Dad on the way." Paul too worked at the garage although he did it full time. When Callie had fallen out with her Dad I had said I'd give up working at the garage but she refused to let me lose something I adored.

"Cal will you be alright here? I could stay home if you wanted me too." She turned and smiled at me from her seat. She was getting a bit of colour back into her cheeks but she still looked rough.

"No I'll be fine here with Rachel. Just don't tell my Dad I'm sick." I nodded slowly before bending to kiss her forehead.

"Call me if you need me. I love you." I whispered against her hair.

"Love you more."

"God you two are gross now move it!" Paul groaned as he dragged me out of the kitchen.

/\/\/\/\/\/\

"We should go pick up Dad. We could get some pizza for tea on the way home." I offered as we finished packing our tools away for the evening. Jasper was on a call out and had told us to shut up shop for him.

"Is it alright if you pick him up on your own, only I was going to go to me Pop's grave. It's been 10 years since he died." Paul smiled sadly.

"Oh God I'm so sorry! I didn't know." I bit my lip feeling bad.

"No, it's not your fault. Take the car and pick up Billy I'd rather walk." Before I could reply he had walked out of the shop so that I wouldn't see him cry.

I was actually missing Paul's incessant talking in the car on the way to Charlie's, the car felt really lonely without him. Wow, I really couldn't believe how close I was getting to Paul. I chuckled to myself as I turned into Charlie's road. All the lights in the house were off indicating that they'd disappeared on me.

"Damn it Dad! I need to check on Callie!" I'd tried phoning her but her phone was switched off. Was that good or bad?

"Jacob!" Bella yelled as she came walking towards the car and I cursed myself for being so unobservant seeing as the Volvo was parked right in front of me.

"Hey Bella." I grinned as I rolled down the window. "Where's Dad and Charlie."

"He called me to tell me they'd be a bit late. They went out on the boat." She sighed.

"Ah, so what you doing here?"

"I promised Dad I'd come round for dinner, just the two of us." She smiled. "Do you want to come in? We could have a coffee after all we haven't spoken in ages."

"Yeah that would be nice." I agreed. After all what harm could it do?


	5. Unexpected news

**55. Unexpected news**

**Callie POV**

I raced out of the doctor's surgery bypassing Rachel, Emily who was sitting by the reception, the reception where I should have gone for the papers I needed for my hospital visit tomorrow and headed straight out the door.

"Oh God." I whimpered before bursting into tears. I was so scared. I needed Jake here, now!

"Callie! Are you ok?" Rach and Emily came racing out of the surgery and wrapped their arms around me. I felt numb; it wasn't there arms I wanted but Jake's strong arms around me telling me that we would get through this.

"Yes. No. I don't know." I whimpered as they led me towards the car.

"Do you want to talk about it?" I shook my head.

"I need to tell Jacob first. Rach can you drive me." I begged as I allowed myself to collapse into the car, I hadn't realised until then that I was shaking.

"Sure." She nodded.

"If you need anything just call me." Emily gave me a worried smile before shutting the car door for me. I nodded me agreement and mentally begged Rach to get the car started, I needed Jake now.

"So are you going to tell me?" She asked as we drove towards Forks.

"Yeah." I nodded; I needed to unburden myself on someone.

/\/\/\/\/\/\

"You sure you don't want me to wait?"

"No, Jake will take me back." I smiled at her as I shut the car door.

"Well I'll see you back at the house." Rach gave me a final parting smile before heading off. It was then I noticed the Volvo parked by Jake's rabbit. One of the vampires must be here and I was pretty sure which one it was. Bella. I sighed in frustration at having her here. I wanted to corner Jake alone and not with an all seeing, all hearing vampire in the next room who would report back to Jasper. But I needed Jacob too much to wait so with a deep breath I walked into the house. There was the sound of laughing- a deep familiar rumble and a light, high squeak. Bella and Jake were together. By the sound of the voices Charlie and Billy weren't here. Ah crap. As I got closer to the living room the words they were saying became more audible.

"God Jake! So little Seth's got a girlfriend, I can't believe it! So what else has been happening?" She giggled; her head close to Jacob's as if they were lovers. It turned my blood cold.

I regarded Bella in the kind of way I might regard a murderer. Her perfect skin, perfect body, perfect everything. How the hell could I compete with her? Jake laughed at something she said; still not realising I was there.

"I was right about what I said when you were hurt. That I wouldn't think your imprint was good enough for you." Oh it was on! I was not letting her talk about me like that! I let the red rage take me like it had in the restaurant as I walked forwards into their line of sight.

"You bitch! Who the hell do you think you are? You're just some spoilt bitch who thinks she can have whatever she wants no matter who she hurts! Well you have a husband and a baby so why don't you leave _my _boyfriend alone! You know what Rebecca was right, you are a cow and if it wouldn't hurt I would slap you right into next week. Oh, and you..." I turned to Jake. "Don't think you're sleeping on the camp bed tonight!" I glared at both of them before running out of the house in tears.

"Callie!" Jake called as he ran after me.

"Callie, are you ok?" Billy asked as him and Charlie drew up in the cruiser. I took my chance to escape Jake and opened the back seat.

"Please just take me home." I begged him as I slid into the back seat.

"Callie..." Jake called as he came racing out the house with guilt written all over his face.

"Please just leave me alone." I begged him, he stopped instantly full of defeat.

"What's happened...?" Billy started before he saw Bella appear in the doorway. "Oh no." He growled.

"Billy?" Charlie asked as he looked between Jake and I.

"Just take her home Charlie."

/\/\/\/\/\

"Do you want to tell me what happened?" Billy asked as he passed me another tissue from the box. Billy, Paul, Rach and I were all sat around the kitchen table, Jake still hadn't turned up. Probably with Bella.

"He was all close with Bella and I just lost it." I mumbled into the tissue.

"I'm getting bloody sick of Bella. She always has to ruin his life. Ok she didn't love him like he loved her and that's fine but she didn't have to treat him like she did. She used him for what she wanted and then threw him away when her boyfriend told her too. She drove him to the brink of suicide and when he had almost died she came to tell him once and for all she didn't want him! That's not love." Billy growled angrily and I could see the anger in his eyes. I was about to agree with him but the door suddenly opened and their stood Jake.

"Callie I am so..."

"Can you guys give us some privacy please, we need to talk." They all nodded and left us without another word.

"Callie I'm so sorry, nothing happened we were just laughing about old times. I know how much she hurt you with what she said and I hate her for it! how dare she..."

"Jake, save it." Then a thought came into my mind. "You remember that Rach said she would be our surrogate, well couldn't we just try ourselves?"

"What?" He looked at me in confusion as he tried to work out why I was saying that. "Cal we've talked about this. If you got pregnant the likelihood is that you'd lose it." I actually gasped in pain when he said that, I felt so hurt. I knew that he'd just said it as an off the cuff comment in the heat of the moment but it still cut deep.

"Thanks, well why don't you go to Bella because she's so perfect she could give you a kid no problems."

"Callie I didn't mean it like that. I just don't want you to go through the pain of a miscarriage. Where did all this baby stuff come from anyway?"

"No where. I was just thinking aloud."

"I love you Cal." He tried to pull me into his arms but I pushed him away. He wasn't forgiven yet. "How did the Doctors go?"

"Fine."

"Fine? Did they find out why you've been throwing up?"

"Yeah, it's because..." But I couldn't say the words.

"Because?"

"It doesn't matter."

"Of course it does!"

"It's because..."

"For God sake Cal you're worrying me. What's wrong with you?"

"I'm pregnant!"


	6. Today could have gone better

**I just wanted to dedicate this chapter to Poppy, my amazing little guinea pig who died on Wednesday. Love you lots xxx.**

**56. Today could have gone better**

**Jake POV**

"You're pregnant?" I repeated just to make sure I wasn't hearing things.

"Yeah but don't worry I'll probably just lose it, Right?" She hissed and I mentally slapped myself. I had just said it meaning that the last thing I wanted was for her to have to go through a miscarriage.

"Cal you know I didn't mean it like that." I sighed; I wished I could start this day all over again. I hadn't done one right thing since I got up. I should have gone with Callie to the doctors and not gone to Charlie's, not spend time with Bella and her vile tongue and certainly not tell my pregnant girlfriend that she was going to lose our baby. I decided now wasn't the best time to even let all the fear and worry come into my head about the fact I was going to be a Dad at seventeen. Right now I had to focus on Callie.

"It feels like I don't know you anymore. First you decide to go renew your love with a married woman while I watch on, then I tell you I'm pregnant and you tell me I'll lose it. Don't you think I'm scared enough as it is? Every single second since I found out all I could think of was how the hell I'd cope if I miscarried! I needed you Jake!" The tears had started flowing down her cheeks almost as soon as she'd started speaking so by the end the tears were flowing thick and fast. I went to hug her but once again she pulled away.

"Callie please, I am so sorry. I love you." I felt grief stick in my throat at the fact I'd caused her so much pain.

"Jake, please just go out on patrol early. I need to try to figure out where our relationship stands and whether I want you in our lives." She put her hand protectively on her stomach before turning and fleeing from the room. I leaned on the counter gasping for breath as the grief clogged my throat, stopping me breathing. I hated myself for what I'd done to Callie, the more I thought about what I'd done the angrier I became. I felt myself shaking violently, my anger at myself pushing me to phase. So I raced out of the kitchen and into the woods, flinging myself in the phase without even bothering to pull my clothes off.

It felt good being a wolf, they coped with emotions differently then humans did. It had been what had kept me going with the whole Bella farce last year. I used the time to think. I was going to be a Dad! I could remember how angry I'd been with Paul for getting Rachel knocked up, all the jokes I'd made about him not knowing what a condom was. I really should take my own advice sometimes. But at the same time this baby was like a miracle- we had been settling ourselves up for surrogacy but now we had a baby. Cal and I would make it up, we'd have a beautiful baby, we'd get married, and everything would be perfect. I wondered if it'd be a boy- I could teach to play baseball, take him to games, teach him how to drive- or a little girl- a Daddy's little princess, I'd protect her, kill any boy that went near her.

_JACOB! I heard what happened in the kitchen. Are you ok? _Paul was racing towards me through the trees.

_I can't believe what I've done today. I feel so shit. _Paul had joined me in the clearing and he nudged my flank to comfort me.

_You'll be fine. She was crying with Rachel when I left but she will get over it. She'll be fine._

_She was crying? _I let out a heartbroken howl at what I'd done to her. _Does Dad know?_

_No, he just thinks bloody Bella's done this. so you're going to be a Daddy, hey?_

_Yeah, two babies under one roof. That'll be fun. _I laughed.

_As long as one of us doesn't have twins! _I was about to reply when we caught the scent- bloodsucker!

_RUN!!!!!! _I yelled before racing off towards a clearing at the outskirts of town where the scent was coming from. We approached quietly, both in tracker mode. But there was nothing in the clearing.

_Where is it?_

_Must have gone. _

_I don't know Jake, I can still smell it._

_Yeah but its scents going back into the woods. Must of smelt us coming._

_This doesn't feel right Jake. _Paul whined as he looked around nervously. He had been more cautious since finding out he was going to be a Dad.

_We're fine, the bloodsuckers long gone. _I said, cockily, but he was right; something did feel wrong about the clearing.

_JACOB! _He screamed and I turned just in time to see the vampire leap at me.


	7. Till death us do part

**57. Till death us do part**

**Callie POV**

The howling woke me up. At first I thought I was dreaming it- I'd been dreaming about Jake so it wasn't too much of a jump. But as I cam too the howling was all too real. One had been hurt they were howling in pain, it was the worst sound I had ever heard. There were several distressed howls going on as well. Calling out for their hurt brother. I sat up as the truth hit me- Jake and Paul had been on patrol. One of them must have been hurt!

"JAKE!" I screamed before pulling myself off the camp bed and heading for the back door.

"PAUL!" I heard Rach scream as she worked it out. She was at my side instantly. "Oh God no!" I watched as she clutched the side of the kitchen counter to steady herself. We couldn't meet each others eyes because both of us were wishing for the others partner to be injured. What if Jake died and the last thing I'd said to him was that I'm leaving him. No, he wouldn't die.

"No, not again!" Billy cried as he wheeled himself into the kitchen. The howls were getting louder, coming closer. Then suddenly they were replaced by screaming, familiar screams.

"JACOB!" Billy and I screamed together.

"Call Carlisle now! Tell him we need him as soon as possible." Rach nodded before grabbing the phone off the side.

"Billy, get help! Some leech got him when our guard was down. I'm so sorry." Paul gasped as he came through the door looking shaken. He moved out of the way as Sam, Quil, Embry, Seth, Jared, Leah, Collin and Brady carried him in. He was screaming his head off, swearing, and calling for me.

"I'm here, Jake. Everything will be fine. I promise." But looking at him, that certainty that he'd be fine went. He looked so broken; his face was covered in blood and bruises while his limbs were hanging at strange angles to one another. And his legs weren't moving. "Oh God, his spine!"

"What the hell's happened to Jake?!" Rebecca and Carl appeared in the kitchen. "Dad, we have to get him to hospital!"

"No, a doctor's on his way. You guys just settle him in his room." Rachel said as she hung up the phone. Sam nodded and the others began moving through the house. I felt numb, unable to move from my position by the counter. It had broken his spine! What if he never walked again?

"Callie?" Paul held my arm sympathetically, pulling me out of the spinning vortex of ill thoughts going through my mind. I was suddenly acutely aware of my senses- I could smell blood heard, feel my knees shaking beneath me, taste the fear in the air, see Rebecca fighting with some of the guys over what was going on and hear Jake screaming in the other room. _Come on Callie, it's time to prove your worth. _I told myself as I let Paul lead me towards our room. Jake was lying screaming, his head thrown back with Sam and Embry trying to comfort him. Threw the unending babble of screaming and swear words I managed to distinguish my name.

"I'm here Jacob. Everything's going to be ok." I moved forwards before kneeling by his bedside. I wanted to touch him, knowing it would reassure him but I was too scared of hurting him.

"Cal!" His eyes flickered at me. "OH FUCK IT HURTS!" I felt the tears falling down my face at his pain.

"Dear God, what happened to him?" Carlisle asked as he bustled into the room and set his bag down on the bed side table.

Each whimper he gave sent a wave of agony through me. I thought it was the imprinter who felt their lover's pain and not the other way round.

"Carlisle, please help him!" I begged as I felt the cool arms of my great-great grandfather around me.

"I'm doing all I can." He promised as he inserted a needle full of a clear liquid into his arm. He went still almost instantly, relief seemed to spread through everyone in the room. I felt Billy grab my hand and I clutched his in return. "I've injected him with morphine but his temperature will burn it off quickly so I want to put a drip in him to keep the pain relief constant. Billy, his injuries are much worse then before." He sighed as if not sure whether or not to say the next bit. "I'm not sure how much I can do for him. Or if he'll survive the night and if he does I can't promise he'll walk again."

"NO! I can't lose him!" I screamed and I felt Jasper's arms tighten around me.

"Take her out." Carlisle instructed.

"No, he needs..."

"Callie, Carlisle needs to rebreak his bones, including his spine. I don't think it would be good for you especially not in your condition." Edward told me as he appeared in the doorway, I nodded, not even a bit pissed that he'd just let Jasper and Billy know I was pregnant. I just wanted Jake to be better.

"Your wife caused all of this." I hissed as I walked past him. The living room had filled with wolves, all of them on the verge of tears for their brother. I felt numb as I sat down on the sofa next to Leah with Jasper's arms still around me.

"Are you ok, honey?" Billy asked as he wheeled himself in. I nodded as I tried not to burst into hysterical tears. "I couldn't stay with him, last time was bad enough." I grabbed Billy's hand. He looked wrecked.

"He'll be ok, Billy. He'll pull through. He has too." I thought of our baby and instinctively put my hand over my stomach as if to protect her from all the pain and grief that was surrounding her. _You're Daddy's going to be fine, _I promised her. I thought of my baby as a girl because of the Maya dreams.

"Where's Rebecca?" Billy asked suddenly.

"We had to tell her, she was totally freaking. She's in shock and Carl's still on the floor." Brady pointed to the kitchen where Rach was trying to comfort her seriously pale sister. All I could see of Carl was his feet.

"What did he mean?" Embry asked, his eyes a dangerously dark colour.

"Do we have to do this now? Jake could die!" I growled.

"What did who mean?" Seth asked and I sighed knowing I wasn't getting out of this.

"I'm pregnant! And my baby's Dad is lying having his bones broken as we speak so if you have a problem with our pregnancy then can you save it until Jake's out of the woods!" I growled angrily. I was not in the mood for Embry's big brother crap. Everyone was silent for a few minutes, taking on my bombshell. All the while Jasper's arms stayed wrapped protectively around me, he didn't go all psycho on me like my Dad would have, instead he stayed calm and composed. A while later Carlisle came back in looking a bit brighter then he had when I'd first seen him.

"How is he?" About a dozen of us asked at the same time.

"His conditions stable. He's broken almost every bone in his body; just his skull and his left arm are intact. He had some internal bleeding and crushed organs but thank God his wolf powers healed it before he lost too much blood. He's still got his drip in his arm and it's knocked him out for the night. I think that's best so that he has the best chance to recover. Even with his wolf powers it's going to take him a few weeks to fully recover."

"Will he walk?" Billy asked anxiously. "I know what its like to be confined to a wheelchair, having to rely on everyone else for everything. I don't want that for my son."

"I honestly don't know. If he was a normal human I would have said he'd been in a wheelchair, maybe even paralysed for the rest for his life. But hopefully his wolf genes will help, wither way I just don't know. You guys should get some rest; he won't be awake until late morning at the earliest. I'll stay here to keep an eye on him."

"He has a warped definition of late morning." I laughed remembering him in the hospital. "Can I sleep on the floor in his room?" I practically begged.

"You can sleep on the bed if you don't move too much. I think having the strength of his imprint near him would help." I nodded gratefully. "Plus you have no where else to sleep."

"Thank you." I smiled before hurrying out of the room to be near Jake. He looked so fragile despite his size, braces covered his entire body and a drip was in his right arm. I gently bent and kissed his lips, careful of where he'd split it. "I love you, angel. I am so sorry."

"He'll be ok." Billy whispered as he came with a couple of blankets. I helped him cover Jake in a beautifully embroidered quilt. "My Great- Grandmother made it; she said it had healing powers. We can see if it works!" He handed me another one to sleep under before picking a teddy off the window sill and laying it in the crook of Jake's arm.

"Jay-Jay?" I guessed, Jay-Jay was Jake's childhood teddy bear.

"Named it after himself, bless! He always used to have it when he was ill." Billy bent and kissed his son's forehead. "I love you, Jacob. Goodnight Callie." I smiled as he left before curling up in the smallest space possible next to Jacob. I spent all night praying Jake would be ok.


	8. Blob

**Sorry if the M's missing from some words only the keys gone sticky (Nothing to do with me eating over it) so sometimes the M doesn't come out. **

**Plus the reviews are finally back up and working! No, this is not me begging for reviews LOL!!**

**Sorry about the **_**quote here **_**thing in the last chapter but it was a reminder because I wrote it when I was stuck down my Nan's with no internet to go find the quote but of course I never did. Anyway I've changed it now. **

**58. Blob**

**Jake POV**

I woke feeling weird as if my body wasn't attached to my head. At least the pain had gone; I didn't know how the hell I'd survived the pain of last night. I did a stock check of my body- I was covered in braces and...And I couldn't feel my legs! I couldn't feel my legs! Then I remembered the snap in the field. Oh God my spine! I whimpered at the thought of spending the rest of my life in a wheelchair like my Dad. No, calm down you're a wolf, you'll be fine. I turned to see a blanket lying next to me; someone must have slept with me. _Callie. _As if I'd called her with my mind the door opened and Cal walked in looking pale.

"Morning sickness?" I guessed.

"Jake! I told them you had a warped sense of late morning! Oh God you worried me!" She burst into tears and raced over to the bed. She bent and kissed my lips lightly. "Don't you dare do that to me again!"

"I'm sorry for everything. What I said yesterday..."

"Jake, I nearly lost you last night. It put everything into perspective. I am so sorry, I shouldn't have gone off like that but I'm so full of hormones and my head's all over the place." She looked like she was about to start crying again so with my good arm I pulled her down next to me.

"I love you." I whispered as I kissed her head.

"How you feeling?"

"Stoned." She giggled before going silent for a minute. I moved our interlocked hands to over her belly to rub it. "So, baby..."

"Yeah we're having baby." She smiled at me.

"I didn't mean what I said yesterday, I am glad you're pregnant." She smiled and moved a strand of hair from my eye. "I'm just scared that I'm going to turn out like my Dad."

"You will be like your Dad. How many times do we have to have this conversation- Billy is your Dad, Joshua's the sperm donor. You're going be a great Dad, I promise." She leaned over to kiss me gently on the cheek.

"Ah, Jacob you're awake." Carlisle came in with a bag of morphine in one hand. "You're awake early. How are you feeling? Can you feel your legs?"

"What?"

"Can you feel your legs?" He asked a bit more gently as he bent over me to get to the stand behind me to change the morphine bags.

"No, I can't." I felt Callie draw a breath as if she was about to cry. "That's not good is it?"

"No, it's not what I was hoping for." He admitted.

"Does this mean I won't walk?" My voice came out strangled and I clung onto Callie's hand tighter.

"I don't know, your other bones seem to be healing well so I hope your spine is doing this same. But it's the nerves I'm most worried about, in case they don't knit together again. But I think your wolf powers will be able to handle it." He smiled kindly. "Now, what would you like for breakfast?"

"Bacon sandwich." I smiled at the thought of the tasty bacon smothered in ketchup. Yum! I looked up at Carlisle and the look on his face told me it wasn't going to happen. "What now?"

"Your jaw bones have been badly bruised. You won't be able to chew until tonight at the earliest. You're stuck with porridge." He laughed at the look on my face before leaving.

"They had to tell Rebecca and Carl the truth."

"What?! Why?"

"Well we need to tell them something and no one had any ideas but they'll keep the secret."

"How did they take it?"

"Rebecca's ok and Carl's ok now but he kept fainting when we told him. Every time he saw Paul he was on the floor. In the end we decided to keep Paul away."

"Why didn't you do that in the first place?"

"It was funny at first." She admitted guiltily."Will you be ok if I leave you to get in the shower?" She asked as she kissed my cheek again.

"Sure. What time is it anyway?"

"Almost ten but we all had a late night so most people are still asleep. I've got a hospital appointment at eleven."

"Why?" I asked, worried. I tried to sit up by the movement caused a spasm of pain through my body.

"Sit down! Its nothing, they just want to check on the baby because of my condition. I'll get Jasper to take me."

"I wish I could go with you." I said in between gasps as I tried desperately to breathe through the pain.

"Next time you will." She told me before kissing me as she left.

"Next time I will." I promised her silently.

**Callie POV**

The front room was full of vampires, Werewolves and humans all worried about Jake. The wolves had camped out in the garden, the vampires had watched TV all night and the humans had just arrived. I gave them a half smile before beckoning to Jasper to come into the kitchen with me.

"I have to go to the hospital today. Will you take me, I wouldn't ask only I don't want to go alone." I confessed.

"Of course I will." He wrapped his arms around me gently. "But if he wasn't hurt already I would kill him for getting you pregnant."

"Hey! It was a joint venture."

"Yeah, well I don't want you to having nay more _joint ventures_."

"Yes Granddad."

/\/\/\/\

"Callie Whitlock?" A nurse asked.

"I can't go in there." I whispered to Jasper as all the blood drained from my face. Why didn't I want to go in there? Well as soon as I went in there it was real which meant that losing her would be even worse because I would have seen her.

"Yes you can, I'm with you." He pulled me up gently and led me towards the waiting woman.

"My brother." I explained as she gave us an odd look. "My boyfriends been in a car accident."

"Oh God!" She exclaimed before leading us into a small room with several machines set up around a bed. "If you just wait there then someone will be with you shortly.

"Don't leave me." I whimpered, almost on the verge of tears.

"I won't, everything will be fine Callie." We didn't have time to say anything else as a midwife and Jimbo walked into the room.

"Don't they have any other doctors here?" I laughed.

"No, I'm just here because I worked with you before and I know about your condition. So no Jake any more?" He asked as he looked at Jaspers.

"Of course I'm still with Jake! He's been in a car accident but his Dad wanted to keep him at home, he's worried about superbugs and that." I automatically repeated the cover story.

"Oh man, I hope he's ok."

"Yeah just some broken bones and a done in back."

"Yes well anyway this is your midwife Louise."

"Hi." I smiled at her and she smiled back. She was a short Caribbean women with long dark hair tied back in a ponytail.

"Hello Callie, if you wouldn't mind getting on the bed and we can check on your baby." I nodded and jumped onto the bed. It took a couple of minutes to get the equipment set up and she spread a cold liquid across my stomach. "Here we go." She whispered. There was a nervous few seconds as she scanned for the baby's heartbeat. I shut my eyes to try and calm myself down. "Here we go, your baby's first picture."

"Oh God!" I stared at the blob on the screen.

"Its a blob." Jasper said as he squinted to see it.

"It's _my _blob!" I said defensively before bursting into a huge grin, my blob.

/\/\/\/\/\/\

"How you feeling Jake?" I asked as I bounded into his room.

"Ok." He smiled at me as I came in, the bruises were healing and there was barely a scar where his split lip had been. "Should I take it from that smile that things are good with the baby?"

"Yep! I have something for you!" I came and sat beside him before pulling the scan picture out of my bag. "This is your baby."

"No! Look at it, it's a beautiful...blob." He smiled as he took it in his good arm.

"It's _our _Blob." I agreed before kissing him.


	9. Of course I won't say I told you so

**Sorry had huge writer's block so this is just a fillery, crappy chapter. Oh but in my crappy can't think of anything state I did come up with a new story it's called come back to me. Yeah, I do a lot of shameless advertising. LOL.**

**Went to see New Moon today!! Was brilliant especially the entire crowd going ahh when Taylor took his top off! It's a shame about the very heavy metal chair being blown into my knee (How did I not see that?) and then having to limp round for the rest of the day.**

**59. Of course I won't say I told you so**

**Jake POV**

It was seriously early in the morning; I didn't even need to look at the clock to know that. Callie always woke up with morning sickness at half five exactly but she was peacefully curled up beside me. I turned my head to see the scan photo propped up by the picture of my Mom, I grinned before picking it up. My baby! I stared first at my baby and then at Callie. How was I going to support them if I couldn't walk? No, I WOULD walk even if it killed me.

"Ah shit!" Callie groaned before sprinting out of the room. I would give anything to be able to go with her, hold her hair and promise her everything would be ok. But instead I was stuck here in bed not even able to raise my head without help.

"Jake, you awake?" Rebecca knocked gently before putting her head round the door.

"Yeah come in." She walked in slowly, her eyes flitting nervously across the room as she perched on the edge of my bed. "Its ok, I won't turn into a wolf on you."

"Don't Jake." She snapped, sounding more like the sister I knew I loved.

"Sorry, what do you want?" I asked coldly.

"Why are you always so cold to me? I know I let you down when Dad was in hospital but you can't hold that against me for the rest of my life!"

"Trust me I can! You have no idea what it was like! I'd been playing basketball after school and Dad had said he'd pick me up because he never liked me walking home in the dark. I was just stood outside waiting and waiting, then Charlie's cruiser pulled up and suddenly I was a seven year old boy about to lose his Mom all over again! Do you know what it was like hearing Charlie tell me Dad had collapsed and been rushed to hospital! Seeing him lying there with all the tubes sticking out of him almost killed me. I needed my sisters there to help me!"

"I'm sorry what else can I say? I felt just like you did- I was a twelve year old girl again so I ran. Don't tell me you wouldn't have done the same thing in my shoes!"

"I would have swallowed my fear and done it for Dad!"

"Yeah well, I'm the coward of the family! I ran because I was scared. Because the thought of losing Dad like we lost Mom killed! Don't get on your high horse Jake and think your the only one who cares about Dad because your not! I love him just like you do!" She yelled angrily. "Jake you're my little brother I don't want you hating me for the rest of your life."

"I don't hate you. I'm just angry with you but I guess I understand. Being a dad's mellowed me." I joked lightly.

"Oh yeah I forgot my little brother's going to be a daddy! That's two out of three of us; we must all have very fertile genes." She joked gently but it got me thinking. Wolves were meant to pass on their genes with their imprints so they could be more wolves, so did that mean that the wolves were more fertile then other men. After all Callie was meant to have trouble having kids but on one of the firsts times we had sex she must have got pregnant.

"Yeah. So why are you up so early?"

"Carl had to leave early to take his parents to the airport."

"What?!"

"Callie scared them off!" She giggled. "Good riddance! I hate the two of them!"

"Good old Cal!"

"There's two boys in the kitchen, they haven't left since you got injured..."

"They're my brothers- Sam and Embry."

"As in pack?"

"As in blood. Joshua slept around a lot. Mom sure could pick 'em!"

"Oh."

"What?"

"It's just your our brother not theirs. I don't want to share you." I couldn't help but laugh at her which only made her scowl.

"What are you two laughing about?" Dad asked as he wheeled himself in.

"Becca's jealous of my brothers." I giggled causing a writhing look from Becca.

"Can I talk to Jake alone a minute Becca?"

"Course Dad." She bent to kiss me before kissing Dad and heading out.

"How you feeling, son?" He moved a strand of hair from my forehead as he spoke.

"Ok, everything hurts and I want to be with Callie but I'll live." At the mention of Callie his expression changed and I guessed it was her he wanted to talk to me about.

"So Callie's pregnant. How long have you known?"

"She told me the day I got attacked. Look I know it's a lot for you to take in but don't be too harsh to Cal." I practically begged him; I knew everyone would be putting their two cents in about us being teenage parents and I was desperate for Dad to be on our side.

""I would never have a go at Callie. You on the other hand are mine so I can tall you off. What? Just because your ill doesn't mean you don't get the your- in- so- much- trouble talk."

"Oh come on Dad. Please don't say I told you so." I seriously wasn't in the mood for one of Dad's lectures.

"Of course I won't say I told you so. Well maybe only the once!" He laughed. I tried to smile but there was an odd pain in my chest. I let out a horrible cough that racked my entire body. Dad handed me a tissue to cover my face with. After I finished coughing I pulled the tissue away and looked at it. It was covered in blood.


	10. God hates us, its the only explanation

**60. God hates us, it's the only explanation **

**Callie POV**

"Carlisle!" Billy screamed from Jake's room as I walked into the kitchen.

"What the hell." Carlisle muttered before pushing himself up off the chair and heading towards Jake's room with me following like a good little puppy.

"Carlisle!" Billy called again only this time more urgently.

"I'm here. What's going...?" He stopped dead and gasped. I peaked round him to see what was going on.

"Jake." I whimpered as I saw what was happening. He was gasping for breath but the steady stream of blood coming from his mouth was making it impossible. He was going to drown in his own blood.

"Edward get my bag! NOW!"

"What's going on?" I whimpered as Jasper wrapped his arms around me and tried to use his powers on me. "Don't Jasper!" Edward came running back in with a big black bag before putting it on the side. Carlisle pumped an anaesthetic into Jake before pulled a clear tube out of the bag and began forcing it down his throat.

"I'm trying to keep his airway clear so that breathing will be easier, plus I can hook an oxygen mask to it so he doesn't lose too much oxygen."Carlisle explained to Billy and me as he pushed the tube further into Jake's mouth, the stream of blood was still pouring from his moth but at least he was out cold now. When the tube was down as far as it could he took a green oxygen mask out of his bag, or tardis depending on your viewpoint. The oxygen mask was the kind you see on hospital dramas where someone's gone into arrest. It made me feel sick seeing how close to death he was. "Edward keep a steady count! I need to open him up."

"Of course." His eyes turned to me as he began artificially breathing for Jake. "You should go." He told me but I shock my head, I was staying.

"I need cut him open to see what's causing the bleeding." He was about to put the scalpel to Jake's chest when I cried out.

"Wait! What about these two?!" I asked pointing at Jasper and Edward.

"The smell of wolf blood repulses us." Jasper explained as Carlisle pushed the knife in Jake' skin. A line of scarlet blood began dripping from the wound. I felt sick and had to hold onto Jasper to stay upright.

"We can go..." Jasper repeated but I just shook my head. Jake needed me.

"Dear GOD!" Carlisle groaned. "I've found the source of the bleeding."

"Which is?" Billy asked, he had gone seriously pale and looked like he was about to cry so I grabbed his hand and held it tightly.

"I'm sorry; I should have seen it sooner. Part of his rib broke off during the fight and the rib grew back leaving a fragment of bone floating around inside him, it was only a matter of time before it did some serious damage. It's cut through a blood vessel and it's jammed in his lung." Carlisle explained all the while pulling the bone fragment out of Jake's chest. "Needle." He instructed Edward as he put the bone fragment in a dish. It was just a tiny bit on blood covered bone, how could something so small cause so much damage? I stayed frozen in place as he stitched and bandaged Jake up and put a new bag of morphine in his arm.

"I need some wolves." Carlisle called out and instantly Sam, Embry, Paul and Quil appeared from the other room. This house had become wolf central in the past few days with at least three wolves somewhere in the vicinity.

"How is he?!" They all came bustling in with worried expressions on their faces.

"I need your help; we have to clean this room up to stop him getting an infection. So you guys hold him up and keep him steady while we clean up." They nodded and moved to circle the bed before lifting him gently off the bed. Everything after that happened in a blur- literally. The three vampires started tidying the room in ultra fast speed, in barely a few seconds the bed sheets had been changed, the flood scrubbed and the remnants of the operation had been cleared away. All the while Billy and I just stood there struggling to breathe. As soon as the boys put Jake down on the freshly made bed I raced to his side and collapsed on the bed.

"Jacob." I whispered before grabbing his hand and kissing it. He was still mercifully out of it although I would give anything to feel those intoxicatingly familiar eyes on me.

"Will he be alright?" Billy asked Carlisle as he came back in from washing his hands.

"Yes, I'm sure he'll make a full recovery. Just stop worrying, Billy I promise I won't leave until he's well on the road to recovery."

"Thank you, Carlisle." Billy looked seriously grateful for everything Carlisle had done.

**Jake POV**

I woke feeling really light headed. I took me a second to work out what had happened but suddenly it came back in a rush- the taste of blood in my mouth, the feeling of being suffocated, closing my eyes so that I could picture Callie I had been so sure I was going to die that I wanted my last thought to be of Callie. Come to think of it how did I know I wasn't dead?

"Jake, baby, are you awake?" Callie's beautiful voice flooded my mind.

"Cal." I chocked out, gasping in pain at the effort of talking. I opened my eyes to have her beautiful angel face fill my vision, she was crying as she held my hand but her face lit up as I opened my eyes. Behind her my Dad looked equally worried with Sam, Paul, Embry, Quil, Rebecca, Rachel, Carl, Edward and Jasper behind them. Carlisle was flitting about as he checked over me.

"Don't you ever do that to me again Jake! I thought I was going to lose you!" She leaned forward and kissed me gently.

"What even happened? All I remember is blood." I shut my eyes as I remember the feeling.

"A fragment of bone cut your lung." Carlisle explained gently as he paused to check on my drip.

"Nice." I mumbled.

"Do you reckon things will ever go smoothly for us?" Cal asked as she kissed my hand again.

"God hates us, it's the only explanation."

"I think I would have missed that sense of humour if you'd died." Paul grinned at me, and then despite everything that had just happened- we laughed.


	11. Dream

**61. Dream**

**Callie POV**

"_Right I'm going to bed. Don't you stay up on that too late." Mom told us as she stood in the doorway. Dad had already gone upstairs with their coffees. Kyle and I both grunted- too engrossed in Mario cart to look up from the TV screen. "Whoa! I did not go through two bouts of 30 something hours of labour for two couch potatoes who don't tell me they love me when I go to bed. What if I died in the night?"_

"_MOM! Don't say that!"We both yelled as Kyle paused the game and we both leapt at her. "We love you!" We yelled as we wrapped our arms around her and kissed her. She laughed before kissing our foreheads._

"_Love you guys." She hugged us again before leaving._

"_Right sis, you're going down!" Kyle yelled as we raced back to Mario. He let me win that night, the first and only time. _

"_Night." I called out as we went to bed._

"_I love you Cal." He called before heading into his room. _

_I woke to fire licking my skin, the room was full of smoke making the firelight hazy. All I could see was orange light, all I could hear was the hiss of the fire. So close. I was going to die._

"_CALLIE!" Dad screamed as he burst through the door brining the perilous flames with him. _

"_DADDY!" I screamed before lunging into his arms. He wrapped a blanket around me before carrying me through the house as the beams fell around us. Somehow we made it outside in one piece._

"_HAZEL! KYLE!" Dad screamed as he whirled around blindly before turning back to the burning house. "NO!" He yelled before racing back towards it. As I stood in the snow shivering I looked up at the burning house. That was when I saw her._

_Maya._

_She looked about five years old with long hair flowing about her."MOMMY!" She shrieked as the fire closed in around her. _

"_MAYA NOOO!"_

I woke up screaming. The air seemed to have the consistency of treacle and no matter how much I gasped it felt like no air was coming into my lungs. It sounded like Jake was calling my name but I couldn't respond. I was fourteen years old again trapped in a burning building. Suddenly the light in the room flicked on as more people came running in to check on me, it was like a damn bursting. Suddenly there was an explosion of light and sound- the light was searing into my eyes reminded me of the fire while everyone running into the room yelling my name reminded me of being in the hospital just after they died.

"I want my Dad!" I sobbed shocking everyone, including myself. It was just force of habit I guess- I had had this dream so many times before and my Dad had been the only one who could calm me down.

"Get Jasper." Billy instructed from the doorway.

"No!" I managed to choke out. I didn't want him here, he was the one that had caused all of this.

"We can get him, Cal." Jasper said as he sat and wrapped his arms around me.

"No, just force of habit. When it happened before I always wanted him." I whimpered gently wrapping my arms around Jasper. I could feel Jake's hand rubbing my back gently.

"What was it- a bad dream?" Paul asked gently as he kneeled in front of the bed.

"I was back in the fire, it was horrible. I used to dream about it all the time and Dad was the only one who could help. This time it was different though."

"Why?" Jake whispered as he carried on rubbing my back.

"Someone else was there." I turned in Jasper's arms to look at Jake. "Our daughter, she was trapped in the blaze." I shut my eyes against the painful memory. I felt Jake's arm move from my back to my waist so he could pull me back down beside him.

"I promise you Callie, no one will ever hurt you or our baby. I won't let them. You guys, I think I've got it from here." I heard the others heading out of the room. Jasper got off the bed and bent to kiss my forehead.

"If you need me I'm only down the hall." He told me before leaving. The room felt quiet without everyone's concerned voices but I liked being curled up by Jake with my head buried in Jake's shoulder. With his good hand Jake pulled the covers back over me.

"No ones going to hurt her, ever." He promised me as he gently rubbed my belly, I inhaled Jake's sweet scent to help calm me down. _See Dad I can do it by myself. _

"Its not the first time I've dreamt about our baby."

"What happened last time?" He asked gently as he moved to rub my arm comfortingly.

"Do you remember in the hospital on the last day when Tammy woke me up?" He nodded thoughtfully. "Well that was the first time. I'd come home from work and we lived in a nice house on the reservation. You'd had the day off with out daughter- she was about a year old with my eyes and your hair. She was beautiful."

"What was her name?"

"Maya. Then I had another dream, we were at your Dad's and she was playing with Rachel's daughter. Wow, I really do sound insane." Jake laughed quietly before kissing my forehead.

"Maya, that's a beautiful name." I smiled against his chest.

"I know, my brain's quite good when I have no control over it." He chuckled again before turning my head so he could look at it.

"What about if its a boy?"

"I was thinking William after your Dad. William Kyle Black." I watched Jake's grin grow over his face as he thought over what I'd just said.

"I like it, I really like it. So what about a girls middle name?" He seemed to be seriously getting into this conversation which was good because so was I.

"This one's kind of hard because you need something that goes with Maya. So in the end I went with Tamsin but I'm not sure. Maya Tamsin Black, what do you think?"

"I love it, Cal and I think Blobby does too." He rubbed my belly again before kissing my head. "Come on get some sleep honey, we've had a long day." He yawned before holding me close. Both or hands protectively resting on our baby.


	12. At the mercy of the Cullens

**62. At the mercy of the Cullen's**

**Callie POV**

After the first bout of morning sickness I gave up even trying to sleep. After the dream even Jake's presence couldn't calm me down enough to sleep so I just lay there waiting for morning.

"How are you feeling?" Jasper asked as I walked into the hallway where he and Carlisle had camped out last night.

"Crap, I feel so tired." He smiled gently as he followed me into the kitchen.

"Why don't you get out for a bit? Come to our house, it would do you good to get out for a bit." Jasper put a friendly arm on my shoulder.

"I don't know what if Jake needs me?" Part of me wanted to get out of the house and have a few hours to myself but the rest of me knew that Jacob needed me.

"He's got Billy, Rach and Paul will be here plus some of the wolves will probably stop by. You should get out the house for a bit and I want you to get to know my family especially Alice. We won't be around for much longer." He said slightly sadly.

"What?!" I gasped at the thought of him leaving.

"Well we said we'd only stay a month and we've been here weeks already."

"Please stay a bit longer. I'm only just getting to know you." I practically begged him.

"I'll have to clear it with the others but I don't think it will be a problem. So you'll come out with me today?"

"Yeah, for a few hours I think getting out will be good." He grinned at me, obviously happy that he could reintroduce me to his family. Suddenly the phone began ringing, I leapt on it to stop the sound waking everyone in the house.

"Hey." Tammy's chipper voice came through on the other end.

"Tammy? What the fuck are you doing up its six!"

"I'm sorry I haven't been around since Jake got hurt. I shouldn't have left you in the lurch like that." I felt bad because I honestly hadn't noticed her absence.

"Don't worry, I understand." I wasn't the only one that had been affected by my family's death, she hated all illness and injury. In fact her coming to the hospital to see me had been a miracle in itself.

"I hear congratulations are in order!" he giggled loudly down the phone. "I so CANNOT believe it!"

"I know, trust me I can't believe it either. I'm gonna be a Mom!"

"So what do you want- a girl or a boy? And don't give me all that as long as its healthy crap!"

"I honestly wouldn't mind." I started but realised she wouldn't buy it. "Fine I would love a girl but only because a girl would have less of a chance of becoming a werewolf."

"Yeah I understand. I'm gonna be an auntie! Have you thought of any names yet?"

"Yeah for a boy William Kyle and for a girl Maya Tamsin, after her favourite auntie." I actually had to hold the phone away from my ear to stop myself being deafened by her screams. "Tammy even Blobby can hear you."

"Sorry, so the reason I was calling was the girls and I are having a girly shopping trip today. Sp do you fancy coming?"

"I would but I've already promised I'd go to the Cullen's house."

"No problem, you could always meet us in the afternoon in Port Angeles. You can even bring the Cullen girls."

"Well ok, sure." I agreed, wondering what the hell I'd got myself into.

* * *

"HOLY SHIT!" I gasped as the car rolled up the driveway to the Cullen's house, or should I say mansion. "You actually live in this?!"

"Yeah, it's not that big and there is a lot of us." Carlisle said from the seat in front of me, he was coming back to the house to get some equipment but he was heading straight back. He still felt bad for not noticing the rib that had almost killed Jacob despite the rest of us trying desperately to tell him it wasn't his fault. But all he kept saying was that if Jake had been a human then he would have died so now he would barely leave his side in case anything else went wrong. I had to say he had dedication. We parked the Mercedes in the garage alongside a dozen or so other amazing cars. Having a Dad who was into mechanics meant I knew a lot about cars and all of these were expensive and utterly beautiful.

"Wow!" I gasped as I stopped beside a yellow Porsche. "Sweet!"

"It's mine, I stole one in Italy and it was so nice I got Edward to buy me one when we got home." Alice said as she danced her way into the room before hugging me and going to stand by her husband.

"You stole one?"

"It's a long story." Alice laughed.

"A bit of grand theft auto never hurt anyone." Emmett laugh rumbled as he walked out to join us in the garage. "Hey Callie. How's Jacob?"

"Um... ok." Another wave of guilt pulsed through at the fact I'd left him.

"He'll be fine." Jasper wrapped his arms around me and began controlling my emotions to calm me down.

"Jasper!" I growled dangerously making Emmett laugh even harder.

"Come on, you have to see the rest of the house!" Alice grabbed me excitedly before leading me up the stairs into the main house.

"Mary mother of God!" I stared around at the spacious living room, I hadn't seen anything like this since our school had gone to a stately home last year.

"You like it?!" She giggled as she twirled round before heading back to my side.

"You live in a fucking mansion!" I yelled as just stood there gawping.

"Come and see the rest of the house." She giggled as she pulled me up the stairs; she had the air of a kid bringing her new friend home for the first time. The upstairs of the house was just as impressive as the downstairs. Alice and Jasper's room was beautiful with a walk in wardrobe as big as Billy's entire house!

"You have some beautiful clothes." I gasped as held up a red party dress.

"We should go shopping sometime." Alice grinned from her seat on the floor by a pile of shoes.

"About that, my friends are going to Port Angeles this afternoon and they asked if you and the other girls wanted to come." I looked hopefully at Alice; I was really beginning to like the small pixie with the hundreds of shoes.

"Sounds great! Although I doubt Rose will come, Esme might." She didn't mention Bella and neither did I.

"Callie, they said you were here." I turned to see Bella resting against the doorway.

Oh great.


	13. Arguments

**Sorry it's taken so long but I've lost my memory stick which had everything on it! :(**

**63. Arguments**

**Callie POV**

"Bella." I growled trying to remember not to hit her, it would hurt.

"I am so sorry for what I said. I didn't mean it, any of it." She looked guiltily at the floor. All the while Alice sat playing with her shoes and avoiding eye contact with us, obviously desperately not to have to choose sides.

"Yeah, you're just sorry I caught you. What would you have tried to do if I wasn't there to stop you? Tried to stick your tongue down his throat?" I hissed venomously. "Not that he'd let you- he loves me!"

"No, it's not like that I love Edward and Nessie! I would never swap them for anything even though once I did love Jacob. I'm just jealous of you!"

"Jealous of me? What is there to be jealous of- you have too good parents who love you, whether you see them is another matter. My Mom and Brother died in the most horrific way why I stood watching, my Dad caused it! I was pregnant when I found out what he'd done, I ran off in the pouring rain- I was pregnant when that happened! I could have lost my baby because of my own father! When I moved in with my new almost Step- Mom I find out my brother is a werewolf and he attacks me. I nearly died and I shouldn't have been able to have kids! What is there to be jealous of in that? The only good thing in my life is Jacob and my baby!"

"Exactly! You have Jacob and what's more then that you're perfect for him- his soul mate! You get to have his baby and watch them grow up normally with the sleepless nights and the teaching them to talk. All of those things I didn't get to do! I wouldn't change Nessie for the world but I would give anything to be able to have done that. You get to get married with all your friends watching and have a tribe of children. Get a job, a house, a mortgage and grow old with him. It's the life I had to give up; the only true sacrifice I ever made was to give that up!" What she said stumped me for a few seconds which was enough to hear the commotion going on downstairs.

"What the hell?" Bella and I said at the same time but Alice was just staring at me.

"Alice?"

"He hurt you?" She whispered and I suddenly realised- none of them knew what had happened with Embry. Bella looked at me as she realised what I had said when we were arguing but at the time neither of us had realised the implications.

"I'M GOING TO KILL HIM!" Jasper roared downstairs. The sound of trampling feet on the stairs scared me. You could never normally hear vampires. "WHAT HAPPENED?!" He yelled as the door burst open. The others were all following him and looked at me like I was a three headed monster.

"Jasper it happened a long time ago. Calm down!" I yelled desperately as Alice stood up to try and placate her husband.

"No I won't calm down! He could have killed her, one of them still could! Hang on, you treated her when she ran off, you must have known!" He turned accusingly at Carlisle.

"I didn't think it was a good idea telling you." He admitted sheepishly.

"Hey! Now don't start yelling at Carlisle! This is being blown out of all proportion by everyone- Jake beat Embry up, Embry ran away, Dad wanted to kill him and now you're getting in on it! It was just an accident plain and simple! Now can we all just drop it?!" I was getting sick of everyone going off about my injuries.

"Ok, I'm sorry." He held his hands up in surrender. "But let me see what he did to you."

"No, that is not a good idea!"

"Let him, he'll be ok." Edward put in and after a moments hesitation I reluctantly pulled up my top. A strangled noise came from Jasper's throat as he stared at the red scars on my stomach."Maybe I was wrong about him being ok about it."

"You said you shouldn't be able to have kids?"

"No I shouldn't- they said that because of the scarring to my womb the embryo wouldn't be able to get a hold and then if it did my womb couldn't stretch very far so I'd have to be induced early or my womb might rupture which would either kill the baby, me or both of us. But we think that because of the werewolf gene Jake has stronger sperm then most people."

"Hang on one minute, are you saying you could die! Jake the man who is meant to love you puts you in a position where you could die?!"

"We didn't think it would happen! It was an accident! And don't you even try telling me to get rid of it because I won't!" I growled defiantly.

"You know what I don't know why you and Bella hate each other because you are exactly the same! You both love people that are dangerous for you, you decide to have a baby which could kill you and you even love the same people. I bet if Edward was on the market you'd have him, just to go full circle."

"No, Edwards not my type- he's a pale, arrogant, over bearing, know it all with a really hairy chest and who would want a guy whose dick sparkles? No offense."

"None taken." Edward laughed.

"Look Bella we've had our differences but life's too short- well for me it is anyway- and we're only human... or vampires in your case. Plus we're basically family so I think we should just try to get along."

"I'd like that, Callie. Even if you said my husband's dick sparkles." She laughed gently.

"I was only stating a really weird fact." I laughed gently suddenly feeling way more relaxed surrounded by the vampires. "Listen some of the girls are going into town in the afternoon and they asked me to invite you. Sorry guys but its girls only. So do you fancy it?" I asked then hopefully.

"Sounds good."Bella agreed.

* * *

Alice, Bella, Nessie, Esme and me (Rosalie was busy hunting apparently) had agreed to meet the others in an Italian restaurant in Port Angeles. The others had been out since the early morning and had several shopping bags shoved on the floor around the table.

"Hey guys!" I grinned as we walked in. The others all greeted us enthusiastically- even Leah who had become seriously mellow since her relationship with Sky had blossomed. We all sat round the table giggling and chatting about anything from clothes to relationships.

"Callie, I bought something for you!" Tammy giggled as she pulled a bag off the floor and handed it to me. I opened the bag and pulled out the tiny pair of pink baby shoes.

"Aww they're adorable!" I cooed as I held them up to show the others- they were so tiny they fit on my fingers which scared me. I would have a baby with feet that tiny soon and she would be totally reliant on me. "Just one thing- what if it's a boy?"

"A boy can wear pink although it better not be a boy. If I'm losing my best friend to a world of diapers and sleepless nights I at least want someone I can go shopping with." Tammy laughed while I rolled my eyes.

"I'm sure Jake would love his son wearing pink."I giggled.

"I can see it now." Leah giggled.


	14. Walking

**Merry Christmas and a happy new year!**

**64. Walking**

**Jake POV**

Spending two weeks in bed was probably the most boring thing in the world- not being able to move or even stretch got old seriously quickly. Callie went back to school a few days after the accident which didn't help anything seeing as I was out of my mind with worry for seven hours a day- what if someone pushed her in the corridor and she fell and her bag was so heavy. The thought of her losing the bag scared me- not only because it would kill her but I was starting to enjoy the thought of being a Dad.

A few days after the accident I had an unexpected visitor- Jasper Whitlock (Sadly the human one, I would have preferred the vampire one who was seriously starting to grow on me).

"Embry told me about your accident so I thought I might pop round to see you." I only ever saw him at work and that was always pretty awkward so I was shocked that he had come to the house.

"Yeah I'm okay, I'll just be out of work for a few weeks." _If I can walk again, _My mind added silently.

"I'm glad to hear it. How is she?" He picked up one of the two pictures on our bedside table; this one was a picture of Callie's family. I leaned back thankful that I had hidden the scan picture behind my family picture as the last thing we needed was Jasper knowing I'd got his daughter pregnant. "How did it all go so wrong?"

"She'll forgive you one day." I told him with more conviction then I felt. He nodded thoughtfully as he put the picture down but the picture knocked mine down and the scan photo fluttered onto the floor. Jasper bent to pick it up before freezing as it realised what it was.

"You got my daughter pregnant." He hissed as he held the picture in his hands. I closed my eyes and waited fro him to hit me, I couldn't even protect the vulnerable parts of my body but to my surprise I heard a muffled sob come from him.

"Jasper?"

"I'm never going to see my Grandchild am I?"

"I won't let that happen. Callie wouldn't do that to her baby." I said kind of hopefully.

"So where are you going to put him?" He asked as he looked around our titchy room where you could barely fit all of our stuff let alone a baby.

"My Dad said he'd swap rooms with us." I explained. My Dad had spoken to us the other day about swapping rooms seeing as we couldn't physically keep a baby in here and neither us nor Rachel would be able to move out any time in the foreseeable future. Not that I think my Dad minded having two of his children and his first two Grandchildren living under his roof. In fact I think he was really looking forward to it.

"That's good." He nodded before the awkward silence took over the room for a few minutes.

"I was going to ask you something actually. When we finish junior year I'm going to drop out so I can provide for them."

"You want to work full time?"

"As from the summer yeah but I understand if you don't..."

"Consider it done. It was always intended to be a family business and practically my son-in-law." I smiled gratefully at him. "Well I should probably get back, bye Jake."

"Bye Jasper."

"Look after them." I nodded solemnly as he left.

/\/\/\/\/\

During the second week my bones started healing one at a time- my fingers, arms, ribs, legs until the last thing left to heal was my spine. Two weeks and two days after my injury Carlisle gave the all clear on my spine- it was fixed and now the time had come to see if I could walk. I was scared because although it had constantly in my mind for these past two weeks at least there was still some hope that I would be alright. Soon u would know the definite answer. I could tell Callie was just as scared as I was but she was trying to hide it and be strong for me. Carlisle came during his lunch break at the hospital to remove the brace off my back and see if I could walk again. Sam, Paul and Embry had come to help out and Callie had promised she wouldn't leave my side. Sam and Paul helped to lift me from the bed and dragged me into a standing position on the floor with the two of them taking my weight. It felt weird seeing the world from standing after so long.

"No matter what happens, Jake, I'm here for you." Cal whispered from the doorway where she and Dad were stood.

"Ok, Jake I need you to take a step towards me. Don't worry because the guy's have got your weight." Carlisle smiled uncertainly at me. "You can do this Jacob." I nodded as I took a deep breath and focused on my feet. _Take a step; you can do it, just take a step. _I concentrated hard on making my feet move but they refused to obey me. So I tried again and once again nothing happened. But then on the third try my foot managed a feeble step across the floor.

"Go on Jake!" Cal grinned at me and I felt my mouth turn into a smile too. I had taken a step! I managed to move my second foot forwards to the congratulations of my family. Paul and Sam let go of me and I felt my body crash to the floor.

"Jake!" Cal yelled as she dropped to the floor by my side. I felt her soothing hands rubbing my back as I struggled to sit up.

"It's ok Jacob. This is perfectly normal because your legs haven't been supporting your bodyweight so they're not used to it. You just have to get back into it but you're doing well." Carlisle encourage as the boys picked me up again. We tried again and again- first me taking a few steps being held up and then the boys letting go. Each time I could take a few more steps unaided before I ended up on the floor but nothing could wipe the smile off my face- I was doing it! I was walking! Half an hour later and I could walk into the living room unaided and sit down. I grinned at Callie as she sat down next to me and kissed my neck.

"I am so proud of you!" She whispered against my skin. Over the next few hours I spent a lot of time walking around the house as it felt free after so long cooped up despite the fact I had Paul trailing me where ever I went in case I fell. The night fell too quickly for me as it meant I had to go back to the bed which had lately become my prison. As I walked back into the bedroom after having a long, soothing bath I found Callie curled up in bed reading her book.

"Hey baby." I smiled as I got into the bed behind her. I think that was what I had missed most- being able to snuggle up close to Callie. Callie laid her head on my chest and I moved my hands over her stomach before closing my eyes. I loved having Callie and our baby close. I would never let them go again.


	15. Twins

**Sorry it's short and really sorry in advance for this chapter, don't kill me.**

**65. Twins**

**Jake POV**

It happened the night Rebecca left. Rebecca had extended her trip after I'd got injured but they had to return sometime. We all went to the airport to say goodbye. We were all emotional at the thought of them leaving; Dad especially was on the verge of tears.

"Call me as soon as you get home."

"I promise, Dad. Love you." She hugged him before turning to the rest of us. There were lots of hugs and goodbye. Rebecca and Rachel shared a long embrace, both crying at the thought of not seeing each other for months. "I'll come back and see you as soon as this little one's born."

"Love you sis." Becca nodded before turning and hugging Callie.

"Look after my little brother for me. You're good for him."

"Bye Rebecca. Have a safe trip." She nodded before finally turning to me.

"I love you, bro. Look after yourself." We hugged tightly which she used as the cover to whisper in my ear. "You need to forgive Mom or it'll eat away at you."

"I'm trying Sis, it's just hard." She nodded before kissing my cheek.

"Well we should get going." Carl pulled his wife into a hug as they left us. Despite my misgivings about her coming I was actually going to miss her.

"Can you two take Dad back; Cal and I have an appointment at the hospital." Cal had to go in every two weeks for a check up but as the pregnancy progressed it would go to a week and then in the final few weeks every few days she'd go in.

"I can't wait for you to see the scan live; it is so much different to a picture. Hearing the heartbeat is so magical!" She giggled as we sat in the waiting room, me with my props. Callie had told them I had some broken bones so I had a crutch and a sling which was left over from my first vampire attack.

"I can't wait." I agreed whole heartedly as I wrapped my good unslinged arm around Callie before kissing her forehead.

"Miss Whitlock? Ah Callie."A Caribbean woman called as she walked into the waiting room.

"Hey Louise." Callie stood up and began following her out of the waiting room while I followed behind, my heart beating fiercely in my chest at the thought of seeing my baby for the first time. The room we entered was full of machines which unnerved me but Callie seemed perfectly at home and jumped up onto the hospital bed and settled herself down.

"You must be Jacob. It's lovely to meet you. I'm Louise and I'll be your midwife."

"Nice to meet you." I shook her outstretch hand before going to sit in the seat beside the bed while Louise set up the equipment. We waited patiently as she looked at the grainy image to check on the baby but the intake of breath had us scared.

"Something's wrong, isn't it?" Callie whimpered.

"Well it depends what you think of twins." Callie sat bolt upright while I gasped. TWINS! We were having twins.

"Twins..." Callie whispered before bursting into a huge grin and hugging me.

"Seems like you two are happy." Louise grinned before gently pushing Callie back down so she could continue checking on the baby. Babies. It felt like an age before she turned the screen round to show two little blobs. Watching them and listening to their synchronised heartbeats had me feeling protective over the three of them. I loved them with all my heart.

"I take it you'll want a picture?"

"Yes please." I grinned, I felt so happy. Happier then I had in days as I wrapped my arms around Callie and took the scan picture from Louise.

"Twins, can you believe it!" Cal giggled as I kissed her forehead.

* * *

Tonight was my first night back on duty- not that I minded. In fact I was looking forward to running without the constraints of humanity. Paul was with me which was good; the two of us were growing close, in fact I even counted him as one of my best friends.

_I can't believe you're having twins! Two babies to look after. _Paul giggled as we ran the border.

_I am kind of looking forward to it though, two babies. _

_Really? Don't get me wrong I can't wait for Paul junior but two babies! _

_It'll be hard but it's worth it._

_You sound so much like your Dad. _Paul laughed.

_Dear God your right! _I laughed at the thought- I was turning into my Dad! Our patrol passed with relative ease, luckily no more bloodsuckers lunging on me.

"Night Paul." I whispered as I opened the bedroom door. Callie was curled up sleeping peacefully on her side. I pushed the covers back so I could climb over her; she had this obsession with sleeping by the door so I always had to clamber over her. I put my knee down to get over her when I froze. The bedcover was damp.

"Please God know." I whimpered as I fumbled for the light by our bed. It took me a couple of seconds to turn the light on with my shaking hands. I took a few deep breaths before turning back to the bed.

It was covered in blood.


	16. Somethings just don't work out

**66. Something's just don't work out**

**Callie POV**

"Callie." Jake's strangled voice woke me up. He sounded scared or wounded, never a good mix. As I properly came too I felt weird and my legs were damp.

"What the hell." I groaned as I tried to sit up. The light momentarily blinded me but as I got used to it I managed to see what Jake was staring at.

Blood. My blood.

"No, please no." I whimpered as the tears fell and my heart broke into a thousand pieces. Jake wrapped his arms around me and held me tightly as he called out to Paul, asking him to get Carlisle. Although I caught the gist of it the actually words past me by; it felt like I was in a world of my own. Grief blocking everything and everyone out. How could this be happening? Just before I went to bed I'd looked at the picture of my babies and smiled before curling up and laying one hand protectively over them. It wasn't fair and what was worse was that I'd felt nothing. My babies had died and I hadn't even noticed, the pain cut through me making it hard to breath. As my crying grew more intense Jake wrapped me even tighter in his arms and whispered comforting words. A cold hand on my back made me reluctantly pull away from Jake. Carlisle kissed my head lightly before gently helping me up.

"I need to examine you, check..." He paused; for once the vampire with his huge brain hadn't got a clue what to say. I just nodded and let him lead me towards the living room. I wondered vaguely why they were taking me to the living room but as we walked past Paul stood in the door avoiding eye contact and I saw he was holding sheets. Then I understood, they wanted to tidy up so that it looked like nothing had happened. That my babies hadn't died. I lay back down on the sofa as Carlisle set up the sonogram. It was exactly the same as the one used at the hospital but instead of the happy excitement of this morning all I felt was dread at hearing nothing.

Not that I did.

"They're alive?" I asked incredulously. Surely I couldn't be _that _lucky could I?

"It's not all good news. By the look of it only one of them survived. I'm sorry." I nodded as fresh tears cascaded down my cheeks. "Maybe it was for the best. Your remaining embryo will have a better chance at life with only one in the womb."

"Losing my _baby, _baby NOT embryo, is many things good not being one of them!"

"I know, I know. I didn't mean it like that. I was just finding some kind of silver lining to this terrible tragedy." I nodded as he turned back to the scan.

"How is she?" Jake nodded towards the screen as he held my hand tightly.

"_She _looks fine. Nice and healthy." He turned the machine off and began wiping jelly off my stomach. "Jake can I have a word with you in private? Callie, why don't you get changed?"

"Yeah, will you be alright?" I nodded as Jake got up and followed Carlisle into the kitchen. A second later warm arms engulfed me in a hug.

"Aww Callie, I am so, so sorry." Rachel kissed my head before helping me to my feet and leading me towards the bathroom. I was glad she was holding me because my legs felt all wobbly. She opened the bathroom door for me and held out a pair of pyjamas.

"Thanks, Rachel." I tried to smile but my mouth had forgotten how to so instead I shut the door and began mechanically getting changed all the while trying to avoid looking at my blood covered trousers before sinking onto the floor. I wrapped my arms around my knees and sat sobbing.

"Oh Callie." Jake cuddled me close as he sat down next to me.

"It's not fair. Our baby never even got a chance to breathe or have a life and what's worse is that in a few months no one will even remember her. If she had been born stillborn then there would have been a funeral but she doesn't even have a name. This hurts so much!" I whimpered as fresh tears escaped from my eyes.

"I know, I am so sorry. What do you think it was- a boy or a girl?" I thought for a minute- was it Maya? No, the thought that I'd just lost the little girl in my dreams hurt even more.

"A boy- William."

"And we'll never forget him." He kissed my forehead and held me tightly.

"I can't go through this again Jacob. Never again. If we lose this blob then that's it, we find some other way." He nodded and I think he felt the same way- this hurt too much. I stared at the packet and glass of water Jake had bought in with him. "What's that?"

"Sleeping pills, Carlisle thinks it would be best if you had a decent nights sleep." I nodded and picked up the packet and the water.

Just for tonight forgetting would be good.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

**Jake POV**

I woke early. Not that I had slept much the night before. Every time I woke in the night I checked for blood. If I was honest I agreed with Callie: we couldn't go through this again.

"Jake, you awake?" Paul opened the door slightly and peered in. "I tried to tell them no but the guys want a meeting. Are you up to it?"

"In human form- I don't want anyone in my head today." He nodded before shutting the door. Callie was still dead to the world so I left her sleeping as I jumped in the shower. I wondered vaguely what the guys wanted to talk about but if I was honest I couldn't care less, the only things I could think about was Callie, William and blobby. I pulled myself out of the shower and threw on my sweats. I couldn't care less what I looked like.

"Come on Paul." I yanked him up as I passed through the kitchen, desperate to get out the house before...

"Jacob."

... Exactly that happened. I turned back to my Dad whose concerned eyes seemed to see straight into my soul. I felt the tears begin to form in my eyes and quickly blinked them away.

"Not yet Dad. I can't deal with it yet." He nodded and let me drag Paul out the house without another word.

"Did they say what they wanted?" I asked as we wandered towards the usual meeting point in the clearing.

"Nope just that it was urgent." I nod but didn't say anything as we were at the clearing and the others were stood around talking.

"Jake!"

"Hey Why did we have to be in human form?"

"Yeah I feel naked."

"If you wanted us in human form couldn't we have gone to Emily's?"

"Jake are you ok?" Leah took a step towards me- the only one to notice or care that I was in a state.

"Look what do you want? I'm busy." I purposefully ignored Leah's question knowing if I answered it I would break down.

"Basically what the fuck were you thinking letting the Cullen's stay longer? We said a month and now we hear they're here for the foreseeable future! I know Callie's your girl and all but get out from under her thumb and send them packing! Some of us want the chance to change back when we're ready!" Brady told me and the younger members of the pack glared with eyes that said he could have done it nicer.

"Is that it? Only I have to get back to Callie. You know what I was doing last night? Comforting my girlfriend after she lost one of our babies. I hope with all my heart none of you ever have to go through that because it hurts like hell. Callie's in a state and right now if she wants Jasper here then he can stay. None of you are any where near able to stop phasing yet so just shut up and leave it!" I yelled angrily. All the elder pack members couldn't meet my eyes but the younger ones who didn't have imprints and were too young to understand how it felt to lose a baby weren't as sympathetic. And Andy just had to put his foot in it.

"Well you still have one baby right?" several of the others growled at him but it was Paul who's eyes grew dark and body started shaking however he didn't phase. Instead he jumped to my defence.

"You have no idea, do you? I can understand a tiny bit of what they're going through and I know how much it would hurt. What Callie said last night was true- no one else would care. If one of the twins had died when they were born or when they were kids no one would have said _you have another one_ but because it was a miscarriage no one cares. Well you know what he's your brother and you should be there for him!" Everyone was silent as we stared at Paul. It was the moment that I first realised whatever happened in my life Paul would be there for me.


	17. Scarlett

**67. Scarlett**

**Callie POV**

I stared blankly down at the cerealas I stirred it absentmindedly. I must look a right state- my hair was pulled into a messy ponytail and I was wearing a pair of worn sweats but they just showed how I felt on the inside.

"Callie, hun. Are you ok?" Jake kissed my head as he walked in and sat down beside me. I nodded but couldn't muster the energy to look up at him. I could feel Billy's worried gaze on me and I knew if I looked up and smiled he would feel better but I was sick of doing things for everyone else. "Cal, we're going out today."

"Jake, no I don't..."

"Trust me, this will help." He kissed my head again as I nodded reluctantly. I could tell Billy and Jake were having a silent conversation about me. I sighed and gave up on my cereal.

"I'll get washed then." I stood up and quickly left the room. I felt crap and didn't really want to go out but something told me Jake wasn't going to give in. I tied to finds some decent clothes but in the end I settled on an old top and some jeans. Jake was stretched out in one of the kitchen chairs when I walked back into the room.

"Come on then, this will be fun I promise." I doubted it would be fun but the smile that broke across his face made me feel better.

"So where are we going?" I asked as he reversed the rabbit onto the road.

"Quil's."

"Why Quil's... oh." I nodded as I understood as a brief smile flashed across my face. His dog Sabrina (He often made a point of telling people it was his younger sister Carmen who had named her not him) had got unexpectedly pregnant by a Labrador at the park and had eleven puppies. They were a couple of weeks old now and we had been meaning to go round for ages but things kept getting in the way. I smiled, a strange feeling in my belly: hope. We used to have a dog called Sophie who followed me everywhere, she'd died a few months before Mom and Kyle so we'd never really got round to getting another one. "Eye's on the road." I glared at Jake as I saw him watching my reaction out of the corner of his eye.

"It's alright we're here now." He pulled up outside a red brick cottage by the convenience store. I'd never been to Quil's house before but the place seemed right for Quil, the kind of place that could survive a tornado. I let Jake lead me up an uneven path towards a painted front door.

"Hey Jake!" Quil greeted him cheerfully before seeing me and subduing slightly. "Hey Callie."

"Hey." I put on my best smile as he engulfed me in a hug. He led us into the hallway of his small house. "Jake can I have a word?"

"Sure Quil." I guessed they were talking about me which was why they had to go into another room. And then the reason for the discussion appeared.

"Hello." I whirled around at the sound of the small voice. Claire was stood in the doorway to what I guessed was the sitting room.

"Hi, you must be Claire." I bent down so I was at eye level with her- she was sweet, still at the small. Pudgy toddler stage with long curly hair and bright brown eyes. I knew I shouldn't judge Quil but I was a little freaky him and Claire. And that fact she had no choice in the matter, the wolves thought we did but once we met them, then all freewill was gone.

"Who are you?" She asked as she took a step towards me.

"My name's Callie, I'm a friend of Jake."

"Uncle Jay Jay!" She giggled happily. "And you Kitty."

"Callie."

"Cattie."

"Close enough." I laughed. She took my hand and led me into the next room.

"Puppies!" The bundled of dogs which had been fighting for milk around their poor, stressed mother instantly raced towards us. Their feet were too big and most of them fell over on there way to reach us. It made me smile as I bent and stroked the mass moving group of puppies. Ten of them were black Labrador style puppies while the eleventh looked exactly like Sab- a golden retriever with shaggy fur.

I was in love.

"Aren't you adorable?!" I rubbed the puppy's tummy as he turned over and wagged his tail.

"She the only girl." Claire said in between breathless giggles as she let one of the black puppies lick her fingers. "This is Qwil, he's my doggy. Yoo can name her."

"Umm..." I thought for a minute letting names go through my head as I carried on scratching the dog's tummy. Man, naming the puppy was harder then deciding on baby names but in the end I settled on: "Scarlett."

"Read to me." Claire ordered as her podgy hand grabbed mine and led me back to the floor by the sofa where all her toys were spread out. She picked up a dog eared book and handed it to me before pointing to the floor. I smiled as I sat down and let her curl up in my lap. As I started reading 'the lonely scarecrow' it suddenly occurred to me that in a few years time I might have a little girl just like Claire. I took another look at the little girl who sat in my lap- her curly hair bouncing around her shoulders, sucking her thumb as she listened intently to the story. I felt a thump against my leg and turned to see the Scarlett's fluffy body bumping against my leg evidently she wanted to be stroked some more. I smiled as I managed to manoeuvre myself so I could read, hold Claire and stroke Scarlett (Not an easy feat!). I was at the end of the lonely scarecrow (It's not the longest book in the world) when I finally felt Jake's eyes on me. He was stood watching with Quil by the doorframe.

"How long were you there?"

"Since the start but we needed to know if the scarecrow ever made any friends." I laughed as he came and sat on the sofa behind me so I could rest on his knees. The puppies began racing round him so he bent down and began stroking the balls of fun. Well all except Scarlett who stayed by my side and refused to move. "You're going to be a great Mom." He whispered against my ear.

"This one." Claire picked up a second book and handed it to me.

"If you want her to leave you alone just say." Quil said as he sat on the floor stroking Sab, he looked visibly upset that Claire was more interested in me although we both knew it was because I was a new person. Kids were fickle like that.

"Nah, she's alright. She's a cutie, aren't you honey."

"That made you smile." Jake grinned as we were leaving.

"Yeah well did you see Scarlett she was so cute? She was all paws whenever she tried to move! And Claire was adorable!" I smiled before stopping abruptly and realising what had happened only a few days ago. I felt wrong to be laughing.

"Come on Callie. I've got you." He wrapped his arms around me and kissed my neck. "Man you have really small fingers."

"No, you just have like monster fingers." I grabbed his hand and held our fingers up together. His were so much bigger.

"So what size are they?"

"What do you mean? I don't go around measuring my fingers?"

"You know like your ring size. Mine's U."

"Oh, right. Um, J I think. Why?" I looked up at him in bemusement wondering why the hell he was asking me this crap. The obvious answer escaping my brain totally.

"Just wondering." He shrugged before kissing me and skilfully changing subject. "That Scarlett really was cute..."


	18. Perfect gift

**Ok I have two ideas how to end this story (If we ever get near the end- I think this may go on forever!) so I was going to ask your opinion- should I be nice or mean to Callie and Jake??????**

**Love you guys and all the reviews!!!!!!**

**Idril x**

**68. The perfect gift **

**Jake POV**

"Dad, can we get a dog?"

"Shouldn't you have gone through this phase when you were seven not seventeen?"

"It's not a phase. I was just wondering."

"Scarlett?"

"Is it that obvious?"

"Callie's in love with that dog, I don't think she's talked about anything else for two weeks." He chuckled and I nodded she had fallen in love with Scarlett.

"So can we get Scarlett only I thought it would be a great gift for Callie's birthday?" Callie was going to be seventeen in six days time and I had been racking my brain trying to think of a present until Quil had mentioned that the puppies would be ready to leave their mother in the same week.

"Go on but when you go, she goes. Speaking of Callie's birthday what are we doing?"

"She told me she didn't want a fuss."

"That's what they all say but take it from me they don't mean it."

"That's what I thought but I was speaking to Tammy and apparently Callie's hated her birthday ever since her Mom died. The fire happened on her birthday."

"No, she never said anything."

"Dad when does Callie tell us anything like that?"

"I can see why she hates her birthday."

"Yeah, they're lucky to get through cake and presents without her making a fuss." I sighed once again feeling that pent up anger for her Dad that her had ruined so much of her life. "So I thought we could just do what we normally do and then I was going to take her out in the evening and do something special."

"Special, eh?" I looked at my Dad and wondered whether I should tell him that I was planning on asking Callie to marry me. "What does special entail?"

"I'm going to...propose." I was waiting for him to look shocked or surprised but his face stayed remarkably calm.

"I guessed as much. I mean you live together, your going to have a child and your in love- it's the logical next step. Wait here a minute." He wheeled himself off, leaving me feeling slightly confused before returning a minute later with a small box. He put it down on the table between us. "It was in her will. I don't know if you want it but she asked me to do it."

"What is it?" I asked even as I opened the box. Two rings were inside-my Mom's engagement and wedding rings neatly placed inside. I gently picked up the engagement ring- it was a small golden band with a small diamond. Nothing flashy but it spoke volumes about my father's love for her.

"She wanted you to give them to the girl you loved. It was in her will so I kept them safe for you. But if you don't like it then you don't have to use it." I could tell my father's face that he wanted me to use them.

"No, of course I'm going to use them." I watched his face burst into a grin and I was glad I could make him happy.

"Hey, what you looking at?" Callie asked as she walked in, luckily I had just enough time to snap the box shut and shove it in my jean pocket. Callie came and sat on my lap and rested her head on my shoulder. My hands wrapped around her and automatically went to her stomach. She was about two months gone and although to the normal human eye you couldn't tell she was pregnant with my eyes I could see the slight changes going on to her body- namely the tiny bulge that told me our baby was healthy and growing. I moved my hand under her jumper to rest on the bulge and felt her kiss my neck in return. This was the life I wanted- Callie as my wife, a couple of children and a dog.

"You okay, honey?" I asked as Billy poured her a glass of orange juice.

"Yep, what's that in your pocket?" she reached to get the box in my pocket but I pushed her away.

"It's a surprise."

"It better not be a surprise to do with a certain date next week I told you I don't want any fuss. I've never liked birthdays."

"More like it's the anniversary of the fire." She sighed and buried her head in my neck.

"That girl never knows when to shut up."

"She told me because she cares about you." I tilted her head up to look into her eyes, "They wouldn't want you to be sad forever."

"It just feels wrong having a party on the day they died. Which is why I want no fuss- no parties, no wolf gatherings, nothing."

"Well you have to have pancakes for breakfast and cake after presents. Its the Black family tradition and you're one of us now."

"Fine but barely any gifts."

"You are such a kill joy."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

As always Claire was at Quil's playing with the puppies, honestly she was more obsessed then Callie. Scarlett came racing over on her overgrown paws but stopped and looked obviously miffed that Callie wasn't with me.

"It's ok Scarlett, your going to come home with me next week. Then we can fight over Callie." Quil laughed as I picked her up and stroked her head.

"So your Dad said yes?"

"Yep, Scarlett is coming home with us. So how much do I owe you?"

"Nothing."

"Quil I can't take her for nothing."

"You won't be- it's for Callie. Do you remember the first day she saw Scarlett? She had been so down after the miscarriage and then she saw Scarlett and she made her feel a bit better. I don't want money- I want to get rid of these puppies."

"Thank you." I smiled as a thought suddenly struck me- the perfect -if slightly odd- present for my girlfriend. "I've got to go! Things to plan."

"Good luck." He laughed before taking Scarlett. I raced out the house and quickly started the car. I needed to get to Port Angeles so I could get the ring re-sized, get Scarlett some stuff and get the perfect present.

Whatever she said- this birthday would be the best birthday of Callie's life.


	19. Proposal

**Sorry it's a bit jumpy but I was trying to fit everything in. Hope you enjoy it.**

**69. Grand proposal**

**Callie POV**

"Happy birthday." Jake whispered in my ear as I woke up. I groaned as I turned to look at Jake in the morning light, he was beautiful.

"Four years. I remember Kyle jumped on me to wake me up and I yelled at him, the next day he was dead." I felt tears well up and was grateful when Jake wrapped me in his arms and held me close.

"I've got you." He whispered in my ear as he moved one hand to my stomach and rubbed it. I loved it when he did that and from the flutter in my stomach told me that Blobby did too. "Come on, baby. The Black family traditions start here." I smiled as I let him pull me up so we could get dressed.

"They're going to sing 'happy birthday' aren't they?" I sighed as he dragged me into the kitchen. As expected there were big piles of pancakes plated up and as I entered they burst into song.

"_Happy birthday to you,_

_Happy birthday to you,_

_Happy birthday dear Callie,_

_Happy birthday to you!"_

I smiled shyly at them before being engulfed in hugs from my new family. Jake led me to the table and we all started eating. I have to admit that Billy's birthday pancakes were seriously good and I had Blobby as an excuse to have seconds- after all I was eating for two.

"Right come on Cal, I have a surprise for you." He drew me up from my seat and handed me my coat.

"Jake, I asked for nothing special." I moaned. Yeah I know it was ungrateful but my birthday was just something I hated.

"You'll love this. I promise." He kissed me and reluctantly I let him pull me out the house and towards whatever he had planned.

* * *

"Why are we in the cemetery?"

"Just wait and see."

"Have you bought me a grave spot because honestly that's a bit creepy?"

"Yeah they do his and hers graves so I thought you'd want one."

"Really?"

"No, just wait and see." He laughed as we strolled hand in hand through the cemetery.

"The graves are different here."

"Yeah, this is for the people who have been cremated or a place for memorials if someone went missing and no body was found or if there buried somewhere else but there family moved here." By now we had stopped walking and were stood in front of a simple black memorial. I stared down at the writing on it:

_In loving memory of Hazel Whitlock,_

_1964-2006_

_And her son Kyle Whitlock,_

_1992-2006,_

_Forever in our hearts._

"Jacob." I whispered as tears over flowed. "This is the most perfect, nicest thing anyone has ever done for me."

"You like it then? It came to me the other week."

"I love you Jacob Black." I turned and hugged him tightly before kissing him. "How the hell can I top this?"

"Just being here is enough for me." I gave him another kiss before turning and bending down to stroke the grave.

"Can we get flowers?"

"Yeah, we can do anything."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

We stayed a long time by the memorial while I put the flowers in and just sat crying softly as I thought about everything I'd lost. I wanted my Mom, I wanted her to give me advice about the pregnancy, I wanted her to go shopping with me for baby bits and more then anything I wanted her to hold my baby.

"When you next go into work tell Dad about the memorial." He looked at me out of the corner of his eye at me to check it was still me and not some alien imposter. "What? He loved them too."

"That's very mature of you. Does that mean your going to let him in our baby's life?" I sighed, it had been something we'd been _debating _(I. E arguing) this for some time.

"I don't know Jake. I don't want to deprive Blobby of his Grandfather but at the same time having me hating their Granddad is hardly a great environment to grow up in. When Blobby's born I'll know what to do." I said hopefully. "We're we going?" I asked to change the subject.

"Emily's."

"What?! No!"

"They want to see you on your birthday. Is that such a bad thing?"

"I know I sound ungrateful and I'm glad I have you lot but today's just one of those days. Not that you're going to take any excuse are you?"

"None." He kissed me lightly before sweeping me off my feet and into his arms. I smiled and buried my head against his chest so I could breathe in his scent. The journey went quicker without Jake having to walk slowly so I could keep up (It's not my fault he has extra long legs) and we were there within a few minutes. "You ready?"

"Come on then." Before we had time to take another step the door flew open and Tammy came bounding out of the house. Despite telling everyone how much I hated birthdays she never took her own advice but her puppy dog look made it impossible to moan.

"Hey, birthday girl!" She yelled as she hugged me tightly. "Your presents inside."

"Thanks Tammy." I let her drag me away from Jake and into the house where everyone else was waiting. All the wolves, their imprints and (most shocking of all) the Cullen's were crowded in the small house.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" They shouted before producing a cake and singing 'happy birthday'. I leaned forward to blow out the candles and make my wish. _Keep my baby safe._

"Come on Callie, present time!" Rach grinned.

"I thought present time came after cake and ice cream according to the Black family traditions."

"Yeah but what with you going out tonight we thought we'd do it now."

"Going out?" I turned a cynical look at Jake.

"You'll love it, like you loved the memorial." I nodded reluctantly.

"She liked that because I thought that was a little bit creepy." Paul laughed.

"I thought it was really sweet actually." I wrapped my arms around Jake and kissed him.

"Right close your eyes and open hold out your hands." I rolled my eyes but decided to let Jake have his fun and did what he asked. "Now this is a present from me and Quil so enjoy." I felt a small fluffy thing placed in my hands.

"Scarlett!" I laughed as I opened my eyes and felt the fluffy ball lick my face happily. I cuddled the puppy close to me and kissed her head. "Thank you so much!" I held her in one arm and hugged Quil and Jake in turn.

"We knew you'd like her!"

"Will Billy be ok with this?"

"Yeah I checked with him before and he was fine with it." Jake gently took Scarlett out of my hands so I could continue opening the presents. I did pretty well from my friends with books, CD's, DVD's, clothes and a beautiful necklace from the Cullen's. We were having a nice time laughing and joking but I could tell from Tammy's face something was wrong.

"Tammy?" She sighed before rummaging in her bag and pulling out a thick envelope with my name on it. I opened it and slipped the card out. It was one of those fancy ones with a poem on but I skipped it, they had never interested me all this fake drivel written by some cynical guy who didn't believe any of it so I focused on the handwritten parts.

_Dear Callie,_

_I hope you have a great birthday,_

_I know your Mom and Kyle are watching over you,_

_You're going to be a great Mom._

_I am so sorry for everything but I promise I will make it up to you somehow,_

_All my love forever,_

_Dad_

_X_

"Whose it from?" Rach asked.

"My Dad." I sighed as I passed it to Jake and poured the rest of the contents into my hand. There was a photograph from the day of the fire. It was the four of us in stupid hats making faces at the camera; I had never seen it before. Then there was a gold locket with _world's best Mom _written in the middle and an intricate ivy design around it. I knew what was inside of it: on either side were pictures of me and Kyle as newborn babies. We had bought it for her mother's day present a few years before the fire. It had been special to her because it was the first gift we had bought without the help of Dad. Jake took it gently from my hands and put it on my neck.

"Are you ok?" Tammy asked quietly.

"Yeah, it was sweet of him."

"The ice queen is melting!"

"Oh shut up Paul!"

* * *

"You look beautiful." Jake whispered lovingly as I put the finishing touches to my outfit. It was the same one that I'd worn on our first date.

"I look fat."

"You can't even tell you're pregnant, there is nothing there." I mumbled something incoherent before grabbing my coat off the bed and taking a final look in the mirror we left the room.

Jake took me to a posh restaurant in Port Angeles with the bonus he'd got for his work at the garage. Funny how he'd given it to him the day before my birthday isn't it? The food they served was tiny portions for extortionate amounts of money but it was nice to sit among all the businessman who could afford lobsters everyday of the week. Even after pudding Jake still looked starving.

"I'll get you some chips on the way home." I whispered and he grinned.

"So was this a decent birthday then?"

"It was pretty good yeah." I grinned and squeezed his hand across the table.

"Just think next year we'll have Blobby."

"She'll be what five, six months." I giggled excitedly as I inadvertently touched my stomach.

"Come on let's get out of here and go for a stroll on the beach."

* * *

"Why are we walking along the beach in this weather? I'm getting frostbite!"

"You don't stop moaning!" He groaned before kissing me.

"You love it really."

"Here! Do you remember this?" We were stood in front of the rock where we used to sit talking in the early days of our relationship. We hadn't been here in ages.

"Of course I do." I grinned as I sat down and pulled Jake down next to me. "Thank you Jacob Black, today has been amazing."

"Its about to get much better." He whispered before kissing me again and jumping off the rock and going down on bended knee.

_Please say this is intentional and you haven't got cramp._

"Callie Whitlock you're the best girl in the world and I love you more then anything in the world." He produced a red velvet jewellery box.

_Please don't be earrings._

"Will you marry me?"


	20. Sorry

Hey everyone,

sorry about before but i've changed my mind, again, and will carry on writing the stories because i love and miss them. i'd had a bad day and someone had been mean to me and called me a ribbish writer so i decided to stop btu then i decided why let them win (and anyway my head was getting lonely without all my characters in them- this is making me sound so normal). so your new chapters will be up soon and thank you to everyone who sent me a message of support- i was really greatful.

idril

x


	21. Fiance

**Yeah I know how shit it is, you don't have to tell me but it's better then nothing. **

**70. Fiancé**

**Callie POV**

"Yes! Yes I'll marry you!" I yelled before throwing myself at Jacob. He pulled me off my feet and kissed me. His hands were shaking as he pulled the ring out of the box and slipped it on my finger.

"I love you Callie." He grinned as I stared down at the ring. It was beautiful- a gold band with lots of tiny diamonds that formed a flower.

"It's beautiful."

"It was my Mom's; my Dad gave it to me." I smiled and pulled him down onto the rock beside me. We lay down side by side holding each other and occasionally bursting out giggling; I couldn't help it, I just felt so happy. "We should go."

"Why? I like it here." I didn't want to leave the place where the best moment of my life had just happened.

"You're getting cold and we can snuggle in bed." He whispered temptingly in my ear as he stroked my arm. I let him help me up and wandered slowly back up the beach. "I can't wait to tell my Dad you said yes."

"Was there any real doubt I'd say no? We live together, I'm having your baby, I was hardly going to turn round and say no. I love you to much."

"I know but its how my mind works. Every time something good happens in my life I always feel like something's going to go wrong."

"You don't need to think like that anymore. I'm never going to leave you, ever." I kissed him and he laughed.

"I know, angel. Come on lets go tell them the good news."

* * *

They were all watching TV when we walked in.

"How was the date? You two look happy." Rach laughed.

"Yeah me and my _fiancé_ had a wonderful time." The word sounded odd in my mouth but Rach turned to me wide eyed before jumping up and laughing.

"No way!" Rach giggled excitedly before hugging us both. "Let's see the ring then."

"It's so beautiful." I held out my hand to show off my beautiful new engagement ring.

"It looks familiar." Rachel pondered as she took my hand.

"It was Mom's ring." Jake explained before being pulled into a bear hug by Paul.

"Damn you, now the rest of us have to make some big gesture." Paul moaned only half joking.

"It looks really lovely on you, Callie. I'm glad you said yes to him, now you'll be a proper member of our family." Billy chuckled as I bent to hug him.

"Well you had very good taste." I laughed as I felt Jake's arm around my waist.

"We're going to head off to bed. Night." I smiled gratefully at Jake, I was glad I was going to get him all to myself.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Jake and I lay side by side on the bed contently curled up together. My hand was gently stroking his chest so my engagement ring scratched his flesh. It felt weird having a ring on that finger but then again I better get used to it. I was never taking it off again. Jake's hand was running up and down my spine making me feel like the most loved girl in the world.

"I love you Jake." I whispered before moving to lie on top of him.

"So you liked your birthday then?"

"It wasn't totally suckish." I giggled before kissing him. "But I know what will make it even better."

"I like your think... bloody hell!" Jake yelped as a ball of fluff launched itself at us.

"Scarlett! Are you okay baby?" I sat up and held the whimpering puppy in my arms. She had been sleeping on a basket on the floor surrounded by paper (sadly she wasn't housetrained yet) and had been sleeping peacefully a minute ago.

"How did she get up here? She's barely big enough to get in the basket."

"She must have had a bad dream." I kissed her head before lying down with her against my chest.

"She'll be fine, just out her down in the basket."

"Jacob! You can't just do that, would you just leave our baby screaming just so you could get some?"

"That's a bit different then a puppy."

"Is not! And she's sleeping here tonight after all she must be lonely without all her brothers and sisters." He rolled his eyes but pulled me back onto his chest with Scarlett curling up between us.

"When she falls asleep?"

"NO! How would you feel if your parents were having sex while you tried to sleep?"

"Ok Ewww, I needed that mental image. Would it be Billy or Joshua?"

"Threesome?"

"Thanks for that, now I need to bleach my brain. Why are we having this conversation?"

"To put you off sex for life?" I giggled, I felt slightly hyper from the day's events.

"She can stay here tonight but tomorrow she has her basket." He laughed as he gave in like we both knew he would. Unfortunately for me Jake also knew how to get his way; he started making small circles along my arm before moving slowly, tantalisingly down my body.

"Jacob." I gasped, my voice filled with longing as his fingers worked their magic. "Put Scarlett in her bed. Now." He laughed as he pulled away from me and moved the half sleeping puppy into her bed.

"Maybe we shouldn't be doing this, what with Scarlett right here..."

"Jacob get over here, we need to celebrate." He grinned before coming to lie back on the bed.

"I love you, my gorgeous fiancée."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Last night was..." I trailed off; unable to express the sheer bliss being with Jacob gave me. We were walking along the road towards Sam and Emily's where we were having breakfast as was the Saturday tradition.

"You weren't too bad yourself." He laughed before taking my hand as we turned down the small lane to the beautiful little house. Maybe one day Jake and I would own one like it.

"Are we going to tell them?"

"If you want to, then yeah but I understand if you want to keep it quiet for a while."

"Why would I want to keep it quiet? I want to shout it from the roof top! I'm getting married!" I twirled around before running up the porch. Jake darted after me and pulled me into a hug before knocking on the door.

"You two look happy." Sam noted as he let us in, the others were already here. Well apart from Rachel who had really bad morning sickness and had decided to stay home. I liked bragging to her about how I had it easy; my morning sickness worked like clockwork 5:30 in the morning and 5:30 in the evening.

"We have some news." I smiled as we entered into the mad world of wolves. They were all crowded in the kitchen trying to eat the scrambled egg that Emily was making by the truck load.

"What kind of news? Is the baby twins?" Collin asked before looking back aghast at what he'd said and had to cover his face as the wolves turned on him. "I'm sorry I didn't think."

"No you didn't." Jake growled angrily.

"So what was your news?" Embry, ever the peacekeeper tried to change the topic.

"Do you want to tell them or should I?" Jake whispered into my ear.

"Let me." I whispered before turning to the others. "Well last night Jake asked me to marry him and I said yes!" I grinned as a lot of yelling and flailing happened around us as they took in this news. I felt Tammy hug me tightly.

"OMG I'm going to be a bridesmaid!"

"Maid of honour actually."

"Even better! Just promise me no hideous dresses!"


	22. Chess club

**Sorry about how random this is!**

**71. Chess club**

**Jake POV**

The next few months were, thankfully, peaceful with our baby growing stronger each day. The summer months approached bringing the end of school for both Callie and me. Unfortunately the news that Callie was pregnant was leaked (Not that it was too hard seeing as Callie was five months pregnant and had a very big bump) and everyone was talking about it. The boys either jeered at her or congratulated me on being a 'stud' while all the girls called Callie a slag although they did it as their own peril as Tammy launched at any girl who even looked at Callie the wrong way and any boys that made a comment had me to deal with. The teachers also got wind of the news and we were called to see the guidance counsellor several times which always ended up with Callie in tears. I think both of us were glad when the final day of school finished and we were free; although the comments just moved to the streets whenever we saw anyone from school. Despite the comments Callie still loved our baby and as she got further along in the pregnancy with the chance of a miscarriage diminished things went she was even happier. Although there were still bad days; namely the day that Callie couldn't fit into her jeans and had to get a bigger size. Now that had been a bad day!

The best day though had come a few weeks ago when I'd come back from patrol with Paul. Paul had it way worse then me; Rachel was eight months pregnant and had forced Paul to sleep on the floor as his body heat, the baby weight and the summer didn't make for comfortable sleeping. Luckily Callie was used to the Texan heat and let me lie next to her even though I couldn't touch her or go within a foot of her. When I opened the bedroom door Callie was sat reading in bed.

"Why are you awake? I thought only us poor people who have to patrol were up at this time." I laughed as I bent and kissed her head.

"I was so excited I couldn't wait to tell you!"

"What?" She gently took my hand and placed it on the side of her bump. I waited patiently for a few seconds before I felt it; a small nudge against my hand. "She moved." I whispered; my voice was hoarse as I struggled not to cry. That was MY baby moving inside Callie.

"She's saying hello to her Daddy." I looked into her eyes and saw them filling up with tears.

"Hey baby." I rubbed the spot where my baby was still kicking before lying down next to Callie. We lay side by side feeling the baby moving around. One of the most beautiful moments of my life.

I was just reliving the moment when Callie set up with a yelp of frustration and switched the light on.

"I can't sleep!" Callie yelled in frustration.

"Come on Cal, its ok. Do you want me to rub your back?" She nodded and lay back down as I took up my job of tenderly rubbing her back.

"I think we should swap; you can carry Blobby and I can do the messages." I laughed as I moved my big hands in slow circles along her neck and back.

"You'll miss her when she isn't in their." I moved one of my hands to her belly where our baby was lying quietly.

"Yeah because then she'll be screaming at us all night. Why did we do this again?"

"Because we thought you couldn't get pregnant so we didn't use a condom?"

"I was looking for something more along the lines of we love her." Callie laughed before turning over and hugging me. "I want to sleep!"

"Honey even when she's here we're never going to sleep." She laughed and then groaned. "You all set for tomorrow?"

"Don't go there." She growled menacingly; tomorrow was the day before Emily's wedding and we were having this massive gathering of all the people who were helping out. It wasn't this that Callie objected to more the fact that she was a bridesmaid and felt fat and ugly. Rach felt the same and they had begged Emily to reconsider but her answer had been that if she had to stand up there with her scars then they could do it too. I wasn't looking forward to the wedding because I was the best man. Yeah, I don't know how that happened either.

"Do you want me to sing you a lullaby?" She nodded wearily as I began singing the Quileute lullaby she loved.

"Thank you." She whispered tiredly.

* * *

"I feel fat." Rach grumbled as she stood in the kitchen rubbing her stomach. I had to agree that she was enormous; seriously she almost filled the door.

"No honey you look just as thin as the day I met you." Callie snorted at Paul's reassurance.

"Well at least lie a little more convincingly! Say something like: You look pregnant but beautiful with it; your eyes are sparkling and your cheeks are all rosy."

"I am still here, you two and for the record neither of you are making me feel any better!" Paul was about to say something when the backdoor crashed open and Tammy came racing in.

"He asked me to have sex!"

"I didn't realise we'd signed up to the Tammy newsletter but I'm honestly glad we did." I sighed sarcastically.

"You don't understand; he thinks I'm a virgin!" Billy choked on the toast he had been peacefully eating.

"Tam you remember Billy, lives her and is trying to eat his breakfast in peace." Callie blushed as she tried to drag Tam into the room but gave up when Tammy flung herself into the chair. "Wait he thinks you're a virgin? What gave him that idea?"

"I have no idea! We were sitting there talking about it; you know we wanted to be ready when the time comes and then he said how special it would be having the first time together."

"Your not a..." I couldn't help asking.

"No, back home she's slept with the entire football team..."

"There's not that many of them."

"...the baseball team..."

"Some of the footballers are on the baseball team too."

"...One is. And the glee club."

"Only the male ones! And the chess club."

"The chess club! When did that happen?"

"When you left. I was lonely so I thought I'd join a club."

"You replaced me with the chess freak? Come on!" Callie looked seriously hurt at the fact much to Paul's amusement.

"Look, focus! What do I do?"

"You slept with that many people?" Rach looked at her in disbelief.

"Yes! You're right I'm such a slut!"

"That was before Tam, this is now! You're moving on with Seth."

"Yeah, you're right! Ever since we were kids they always used to say that Callie would go to college and make something of her life while I became a teenage single mother but now the boots on the other foot."

"A) You're not going to college and B) I'm not single but I get your point."

"So what do I do?"

"Tell him the truth, he'll understand."

"Yeah he kind if has to; it's our job." I pointed out.

"Right well ok, I'll tell you how it goes." She leapt up and raced back outside much to the relief of my Dad.

"Jake, if I ever leave me promise me something."

"Ok..."

"Do not replace me with the chess club."


	23. She's gone

**OMG new moon DVD is here three days before its released in the UK- I love Amazon!**

**This will be the last one for a week or so because I'm going to Paris on a school trip! Yay! Will be immense but Sav we are NOT having a midnight Michael Jackson rave in our room. I now have like 50 witnesses to this fact! X **

**72. She's gone**

**Callie POV**

"She slept with all those people?" Leah growled angrily.

"Why do you care?"

"Yeah had a sudden urge to become another notch on her bedpost!" Collin laughed loudly at his own joke but I didn't find it quite so funny.

"How dare you!" I yelled as I jumped up angrily. "You have no idea what kind of life she's has; what her family are like because if you did you would be a lot more understanding! Tammy is meant to be one of this family; I mean that's what we're meant to be isn't it? The great big wolf pack or is that just the crap you lot pull out to make it easier on the imprint!"

"Look I'm sorry but he's my brother and he deserves better then Tammy and her long list of boyfriends."

"Boyfriend is the wrong word." I mumbled in a crap defence. "Look she's our friend and when Tammy and Seth walk in I want us to show them we're going to stand by them."

"Do you honestly think they're going to come in united? She screwed him over." Collin and his big mouth were seriously getting on my nerves.

"She had sex with someone before she even met Seth! All of us have had someone before we met our imprints- I had some people, Jake had Bella, Sam had Leah, the list goes on and on!" There was a mumble of agreement around the group and even Leah looked slightly less frosty although it was replaced by a nervous look towards Sky who was trying not to take it personally that everyone kept bringing up her relationship with Sam.

"Poor Seth; I mean I know she hasn't cheated on him but he's kind of... naive and sees everything in gold and shining light. Now he's being brought down to earth." Hollie shrugged as she tried to explain it to us.

"Do you honestly think they'll come? I mean when I left them they were screaming at each other really badly." Leah sighed.

"They said they would when Seth called earlier." Sam shrugged. We were all sat in their garden having Emily and Sam's wedding dinner although luckily none of the adults that had been invited were hear yet or they would have had an earful of sex and yelling. The Cullen's were also coming tonight seeing as they couldn't come to the wedding in case anyone recognised Bella. I sat back down in my chair next to Hollie and glared at Collin; daring him to say anything about Tammy.

"Ouch!" Jake yelped from the floor beside my feet. He was sitting on the floor playing tug of war with Scarlett who had just decided to bite him. Bless.

"They're here!" Leah shot out of her seat as the wolves heard the car pull up with their super hearing.

"Be nice!" Rach and I groaned in unison. I stood up and mumbled that I'd go let them in. Seth was stood on the doorstep looking like her whole world had been destroyed.

"She's gone, Callie."

"What? Where?"

"I don't know! I told her I hated her and I never wanted to see her again. She left and I smouldered for a bit before realising what a prick I'd been so I went round to hers and all her stuff was gone. I've lost her forever!" He collapsed on the porch as Jake came to the door.

"What's the hold... Seth!" He knelt on the floor and cradled Seth.

"I'll find her Seth; I'll find her and I'll bring her home." I leaned in the door and grabbed my coat and the keys from Jake's pocket.

"I'll come with you." Jake went to get up but I shook my head.

"No, she'll freak out if you come two. I'm the only one she'll listen to."

"Cal, maybe you shouldn't go in your condition." He looked in concern at my bump.

"We'll be fine." I rubbed my bump before kissing Jake goodbye and whispering. "Take care of Seth."

* * *

This wasn't the first time Tam had run off on me so I was pretty skilled in ways of tracking her down. However this time my first port of call was one I was absolutely dreading. She was definitely coming back here after I'd done this for her.

I was going to have to talk to my Dad.

Tammy, by definition, was too nice to do a proper runner so in the past she'd always told someone she was going so no one would worry about her; which meant we could track her down and convince her to come home. So I was 99.9% sure she would tell either my Dad or Anna where she was going or at least have left some clue. Which was why I was now sat in the rabbit outside Anna's house; my old house. I hadn't been back here since I'd found out the truth about my family's death, come to think of it I hadn't even seen Anna since then. Taking a deep breath to steady myself I got out the car and rung the doorbell.

"Tammy!" My Dad yelled as he opened the door before freezing in shock as he saw me.

"So you don't know where she's gone either?" I sighed.

"Come in." I nod and move into the familiar hallway. "I've tried phoning Anna but she hasn't answered. Maybe she'll know." I nod as we stand awkwardly in the hallway.

"Maybe we should look in her room." He nods but doesn't make a move.

"How are you?"

"Yeah, I'm ok." I whisper not meeting his eyes.

"I'm sorry Cal..."

"Please don't go there. Let's just look in her room." He nodded and led the way to my old room. It looked much the same as it had six months ago although my bed was covered in Tammy's crap. She had obviously packed in a hurry and left a lot of her stuff behind but the closet was empty.

"Why did she do this?"

"She and Seth had this huge fight and he told her he never wanted to see her again." I sighed as I began looking on her bedside table for a note or something.

"Maybe she would go back to her Moms?"

"She's not that desperate; well I hope she's not." I watched my Dad riffle through some magazines on the floor.

"What about this?" He held out a magazine which was open at a page advertising for models in New York.

"Yeah, I think she's that desperate." I sighed as I grabbed the cordless phone and began dialling Emily's number.

"Hello?"

"Billy!"

"Any luck?"

"Yeah I think she's heading for the airport to go to New York but don't worry I'll get her back."

"Do you want to talk to Jake?"

"No, tell him to stay with Seth. Oh, and tell Emily that her two bridesmaids will be right beside her tomorrow." I quickly hung up the phone before I started crying. "Come on them Dad; you'll help me right?"


	24. Lose yourself

**Whoop whoop! Easter holidays are here! Paris was awesome but the food was crap- undercooked rice and cheesy carrots! **

**73. Lose yourself**

**Callie POV**

"You're sure no one by that name has checked in?"

"I'm positive, miss but if anyone does I'll call you back."

"Thanks." I sighed as I hung up on the receptionist of the tenth Seattle hotel that was in Tammy's price range. I was running out of options and by the look of it so was she.

"No luck?" Dad asked as he turned onto the road heading for Seattle.

"None." I sighed.

"What I don't get is how she would have got to Seattle in the first place. I mean she hasn't got a car and I had mine and Anna's at the garage when she left."

"Why the hell did I not think of that before?!" I groaned, man this baby was sucking my brain power. "She couldn't have got to Seattle from La Plush."

"There's a bus from Port Angeles but there's only one which leaves at noon each day."

"So she would go there and get a hotel for the night." I summarised before thumbing through the phone book on my lap to find numbers fro hotels in the area. After ringing around a few I found the one where a Tamsin Cartwright was booked in.

"So how far along are you?" Dad asked as we sat silently watching the road whizz past on our way to Port Angeles.

"Twenty six weeks." I rubbed my stomach where Blobby had started up kicking me. "Isn't this the part where you start yelling at me for getting pregnant? It's been six months in the making."

"Yeah, well I don't think I have much right to have a go at you taking into account the current circumstances. I do think it's a bit sudden I mean you only knew him a few weeks but I commend you for being so mature about it."

"Thanks." I smiled shyly at him. "How much has Jake told you?"

"Nothing much just bits and pieces, I get the feeling he doesn't want to betray your confidence."

"So he never mentioned William?"

"William?"

"They were twins but Will wasn't strong enough to survive. I had a miscarriage. We called him Will so we'd never forget him; Jake made a little memorial to him in the garden." I felt tears well up as I thought about my little boy. Dad reached across and grabbed my hand.

"We lost three babies, me and your Mom." He said shocking me as I had never heard about this before. I felt a rush of sympathy for my Mom; losing one baby had almost killed me but three!

"You never told us."

"We never wanted to upset you guys."

"When did it happen?"

"Two were before Kyle was born. The first happened just after we met, we were nervous but excited and then at ten weeks we lost her. We called her Rosie. When we lost Poppy we didn't even realise your Mom was pregnant. Losing two in a row really hurt her but then we had Kyle and after him you. Two beautiful babies were enough for us but then she got pregnant again. You were seven, I think maybe younger and we felt like our family was complete. It took us a few weeks to come round to the idea but by the end we were happy. Then when your Mom was five months she had a miscarriage; it was a little boy we called Adam." I squeezed his hand back as I whipped the tears from my eyes. I couldn't believe I would have had two big sisters and a little brother if things had been different. "Sorry I didn't mean to upset you."

"No, I'm glad you told me. Pull over." I said suddenly as I saw a sign for a service station. "Tammy's no going anywhere until tomorrow and I'm hungry." The service station was full of family's on their way to holidays but I managed to find a vacated table by the wall while my Dad went to get us food. It felt odd being with my Dad after all this time but at the same time it was nice to talk with him.

"Do you remember when we were travelling to La Plush? We used to eat at these places every night." Dad reminisced as he put down a tray full of junk food.

"Yeah, I think I put on twenty pounds on that road trip!"

"I've missed this, Cal. I know I don't deserve it but can you forgive me?"

"Yeah, I think I can forgive you."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"I'll have to call up to se if she wants to see you. Can't just let anyone lose in the hotel!" The receptionist laughed as she dialled Tammy's room. "Here." She passed me the phone and I drummed my fingers impatiently on the desk as I waited for her to pick up.

"Hello?"

"Tam, it's me." There was a pause of disbelief as she realised she was rumbled.

"How did you find me?"

"Twelve years of being your best friend came in handy. Now will you let us up?"

"Us? Please tell me you didn't bring Seth!"

"No, my Dad came with me."

"Leave him at the bar downstairs and come up alone." I nodded before hanging up.

"Dad, stay down here while I go talk to her. There's a bar over there." I pointed to a bar where a group of businessmen were having a drink.

"Are we travelling back tonight?"

"Knowing Tammy probably not." I sighed as I envisaged the night of begging and pleading to get her to come home.

"Then I might have a sly drink or two." I smiled and nodded before suddenly turning back to him and kissing him on the cheek.

"I missed you." I whispered before turning and heading for the stairs.

Tammy's room was on the second floor and the lift was out of service so I had to take the stairs. Man, I had never been so unfit; I had felt like I had run the marathon by the time I reached the first floor.

"Tam open up; Now!" I yelled as I banged on the door causing an old couple to tut in my direction. A second later Tam opened the door. She looked like hell- red puffy eyes from where she had been crying, her hair all messed and the same heartbroken look that Seth had had earlier. She moved out the way to let me in before hugging me tightly.

"It feels like there's something in the way here." Tam gave a superficial laugh as she rubbed my stomach.

"Yeah she likes being in the middle of everything."

"Sounds like her Mother!"

"Tam, honey..." I sat down on the bed and motioned for her to sit down next to me.

"I've screwed everything up and for once I didn't even mean too. I wanted to be happy with Seth; I was actually looking forward to spending my life with him and because of my past he can't even look at me."

"Tammy, its fine he'll forgive you..."

"No, he won't! You should have seen him when I told him. I've never seen him look so heartbroken; hell I've never seen anybody look so heartbroken. I tried to hug him but he pushed me off and told me I should go, when I wouldn't he told me I was a slut and he never wanted to see me again." I watched the tears fall down her face and felt tears forming in my eyes. When you care about someone so acutely you feel their pain as if it were your own.

"He went to find you but you'd already gone which was when he called in my help."

"Why isn't he here then?"

"Tam, he could barely stand up the grief was so bad! And anyway he knew you wouldn't see him."

"I'm not going back."

"So you'd leave me alone? Without a call or anything?"

"I was going to call you when I got to New York to check you and Blobby were ok."

"Tammy I need you, Blobby needs you and Seth sure as hell needs you. I don't care if I have to drag you; when Dad and I leave you're coming back with us."

"No, it's not fair on Seth! He deserves someone better then me- the only girl worthy of him is a saint!"

"He will never find another girl, you're it for him! I know you won't find another boy either; instead you'll go back to how you were with boy after boy. I've never seen you as happy as when you are with him."

"I don't want to hurt anyone anymore: and the only way I can do that is to leave."

"No, that's you being a coward. When you love someone you can't start running when it gets hard, Tammy, you have to keep on fighting until you get through it."

"I'm not going back." She repeated stubbornly. This was going to be a long night.


	25. virus

hey,

sorry about this but i have managed to infect my computer with a virus and it has completely crashed- seriously nothing opens and i'm writing this in the library while doing my biology homework!!! so you probably won't get an update for a few weeks- depending on how long it takes to be fixed. also while i'm giving you all this good news- my GCSE exams are in exactly four weeks! so i'm spending most of my time revising which means your not going to get very frequent updates until the summer. anyway wish me luck fixing the computer and doing the dreaded exams!

idril

x


	26. Hi

Hi,

I'm really, really sorry that you've had to go so long without an update and I know some people aren't happy about it but it is not because I don't want to write but I had to revise for my exams and I've been knee deep in coursework as well as having some personal issues to deal with but now its summer I promise you that I will start updating again and although I can't promise you the worlds most frequent updates as I'm about to start my last year of GCSE work but I will make you this promise: whatever happens I will finish my stories even if it takes years! And because I love you all so much I will show you what I've written so far:

Jacob!"

"Hey babe!" I smiled as Callie's voice came down the phone. "Any luck?"

"Nadda."

"What are we going to do; he's in bits over here and Sam's about to cancel to the wedding."

"Stop him! At all cost keep the wedding on for Emily's sake but I need a favour."

"Anything."

"Get Seth to the hotel now."

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" I looked over at Seth who was lying in a heap of self pity on the sofa where Sam was trying to comfort him.

"He's the only person that will convince her to come home. If he shows her he still loves her then she'll come home but she doesn't believe me. Apparently fifteen years of friendship counts for nothing." I could hear Cal raise her voice slightly at the last bit and realised Tammy was in ear shot. I could hear Tammy's mumbled response; something about how she did love Callie like a sister but believed she'd say anything to get her to come home.

"Seth." I called to him as the girls continued arguing on their end.

"What?" He mumbled not even looking up from staring into space.

"Callie wants you to go to the hotel to talk to Tammy because she won't listen." Seth's eyes brightened at the idea of seeing Tammy and saying sorry.

"Jake?"

"We're coming. Bye babe." I hung up quickly before grabbing Seth and dragging him up. "Sam stay here with Paul and we'll meet you there."

"Jake, you're the best man you can't go swanning off to Port Angeles when we have to be at the church in three hours!" Paul looked desperately at me knowing if I didn't turn up he would be the stand in.

"Look I'll take my suits and the girls outfits; we'll get changed there and I promise we'll be there on time." I looked at Seth and knew I was making the right decision. He needed Tammy more than life itself and I had the power to reconcile them. "Come on, Seth."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

It was a forty minute drive to the hotel where the girls were staying which was made longer by the heartbreaking silence as Seth sat staring at the road. I pulled up into the hotel parking lot and turned to Seth.

"Are you ready?"

"She's going to hate me."

"No she won't, now you are getting your butt into that hotel room." He nodded before letting me help him out of the car and drag him into the hotel. The receptionist had obviously been informed that we were coming because she let us straight up to the second floor where a group of people were preparing for a hike all the way to La push. Poor, poor people.

"It's the third door on the right." The receptionist pointed down the hall before turning and quickly retreating as if she could sense it was all about to kick off. I walked quickly to the indicated door, desperate to be near my girl and baby, with Seth following slightly more reluctantly.

"Cal, it's me and Seth." I yelled as I banged on the door. The door flew open and Callie threw her arms around me. "I've missed you."

"Same here, Tammy refuses to give me a massage at 3 AM." she grumbled before turning to Seth. "Get your arse in their now and make it up with her." Seth didn't need to be asked twice and quickly entered the dim hotel room. I watched as He and Tammy both whispered apologies before throwing themselves together. I felt like an intruder watching them sobbing and telling each other how sorry they were and how much they loved each other. Gently Callie pulled me out the room and back into the corridor.

"You could have been nicer to Seth, he feels terrible about what's happened."

"Do not tell me to be nicer to Seth; I've just had to spend 16 hours and 47 minutes with Tammy trying to persuade her to come home!"

"Wow you didn't miss me too much then!"


	27. Get me to the church on time

**Woo the exams are finally over! So you'll actually get some updates from now on but still have to do loads of school work so don't expect too much!**

**74. Get me to the church on time**

**Jake POV**

"Jacob!"

"Hey babe!" I smiled as Callie's voice came down the phone. "Any luck?"

"Nadda."

"What are we going to do; he's in bits over here and Sam's about to cancel to the wedding."

"Stop him! At all cost keep the wedding on for Emily's sake but I need a favour."

"Anything."

"Get Seth to the hotel now."

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" I looked over at Seth who was lying in a heap of self pity on the sofa where Sam was trying to comfort him.

"He's the only person that will convince her to come home. If he shows her he still loves her then she'll come home but she doesn't believe me. Apparently fifteen years of friendship counts for nothing." I could hear Cal raise her voice slightly at the last bit and realised Tammy was in ear shot. I could hear Tammy's mumbled response; something about how she did love Callie like a sister but believed she'd say anything to get her to come home.

"Seth." I called to him as the girls continued arguing on their end.

"What?" He mumbled not even looking up from staring into space.

"Callie wants you to go to the hotel to talk to Tammy because she won't listen." Seth's eyes brightened at the idea of seeing Tammy and saying sorry.

"Jake?"

"We're coming. Bye babe." I hung up quickly before grabbing Seth and dragging him up. "Sam stay here with Paul and we'll meet you there."

"Jake, you're the best man you can't go swanning off to Port Angeles when we have to be at the church in three hours!" Paul looked desperately at me knowing if I didn't turn up he would be the stand in.

"Look I'll take my suits and the girls outfits; we'll get changed there and I promise we'll be there on time." I looked at Seth and knew I was making the right decision. He needed Tammy more than life itself and I had the power to reconcile them. "Come on, Seth."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

It was a forty minute drive to the hotel where the girls were staying which was made longer by the heartbreaking silence as Seth sat staring at the road. I pulled up into the hotel parking lot and turned to Seth.

"Are you ready?"

"She's going to hate me."

"No she won't, now you are getting your butt into that hotel room." He nodded before letting me help him out of the car and drag him into the hotel. The receptionist had obviously been informed that we were coming because she let us straight up to the second floor where a group of people were preparing for a hike all the way to La push. Poor, poor people.

"It's the third door on the right." The receptionist pointed down the hall before turning and quickly retreating as if she could sense it was all about to kick off. I walked quickly to the indicated door, desperate to be near my girl and baby, with Seth following slightly more reluctantly.

"Cal, it's me and Seth." I yelled as I banged on the door. The door flew open and Callie threw her arms around me. "I've missed you."

"Same here, Tammy refuses to give me a massage at 3 AM." she grumbled before turning to Seth. "Get your arse in their now and make it up with her." Seth didn't need to be asked twice and quickly entered the dim hotel room. I watched as He and Tammy both whispered apologies before throwing themselves together. I felt like an intruder watching them sobbing and telling each other how sorry they were and how much they loved each other. Gently Callie pulled me out the room and back into the corridor.

"You could have been nicer to Seth, he feels terrible about what's happened."

"Do not tell me to be nicer to Seth; I've just had to spend 16 hours and 47 minutes with Tammy trying to persuade her to come home!"

"Wow you didn't miss me too much then!" She snuggled tightly against me and I smiled before gently leading her towards the lift. "Breakfast smells good."

"Yeah we can meet my Dad down there."

"Your Dad, what's he doing here?"

"Well he..." Callie never finished her sentence as she doubled over in pain and began yelping in agony.

"Cal!" I grabbed her and helped her to lean against the corridor. Seth opened the door with a gaunt face. He must have heard her cries and Tammy stood watching in horror.

"It's the baby. Something's wrong with her." She looked desperately at me to make it better.

"It's going to be ok, Hun." I promised before scooping her into my arms and heading for the stairs. "Find Jasper and get to the hospital." I yelled over my shoulder as I awkwardly opened the corridor door and began taking the steps two at a time. I was praying everything would be alright but our baby was only twenty seven weeks old, barely three weeks ago she wouldn't have even been given the chance at life. I could remember looking at the baby book with Callie a few nights ago and being in awe of how tiny our baby was; she was small enough to fit in my palm. How on earth could she survive? Callie had buried her head in my shoulder and was groaning in pain. What if her womb was rupturing; the doctor had told us in no uncertain terms that both she and Blobby would be in very real danger.

"I'm scared." Callie whispered.

"You're going to be fine. I promise." I kissed her head in reassurance before kicking open the door to the reception. Jasper was waiting for Callie on one of the sofas and raced over as soon as he saw us.

"What's happening to her?" He gasped as he put a tender hand on her forehead.

"Something's wrong with the baby." I explained. "I need to get her to the hospital now."

"My cars out the front." He began to lead the way and I rushed after him, desperate to get her to some relative safety. I slid into the back with Callie who was still crying out in agony. As the car accelerated away from the hotel I held her tightly in my arms and whispered promises of pain relief and comfort; I looked down and saw a dark stain forming on her jeans. I closed my eyes and prayed to whoever was out there that my girls would be ok. The car suddenly became eerily quiet as Callie's cries subsided.

"Callie. Callie!" I shock her gently but she didn't respond. I checked her breathing and heart rate but they were both normal. "She must have fainted with the pain. Or blood loss." My eyes met Jasper's in the rear view mirror and we both shared a panic stricken look.

"She'll be ok, she has to be. I've only just started to get her back." I nodded vaguely wondering how they had started talking again but I was glad. I put my hand on her belly and rubbed it gently hoping to give some comfort to Blobby. Luckily the hospital wasn't too far and barely a few minutes later we pulled up to the hospital and I carried my unconscious girlfriend into the hospital.

"Someone help me!" I called out and a young nurse came running to my aid with a wheelchair. Jimmy came running towards us and yelled at someone to get Maria.

"Jake what's happened?"

"She just collapsed with all these pains and blood then she fainted." I explained before following him as he quickly wheeled her further into the hospital.

"Right, Stan call up to theatre I'm taking her straight there." He gave me a sympathetic smile and pointed to the waiting room I had become familiar with on our last hospital visit. "You'll have to wait there."

I sat down waiting for the others to get here having a sense of déjà vu. I just hoped we would be as lucky this time.


	28. Maya

**75. Maya **

**Jacob POV**

I was sat in the waiting room for what felt like an age before Jasper joined me; I wondered vaguely why it had taken him so long but the thought didn't take shape as the only thing that mattered to me now was Callie and our baby.

"Jacob, you need to sign this." Jasper whispered softly to me making me look up and try to make my brain focus on Jasper and what he was saying.

"Why, what is it?"

"It makes you her next of kin. I just spoke to the doctors about it." I looked up at him in shock; he had just given me his final parental right over Callie. He saw the look on my face and gave a brief smile. "She would want it to be you, I'm barely getting back into her life but you've been there these past few months. All I ask is that you consult me before you make any major decisions."

"I will and thank you. Thank you so much." I gave him a genuine smile before I signed the document by the cross.

"I called your Dad as well, if you feel anything like I do I think you need him." It was true that I was desperate for my Dad to be here but I had another longing for someone else to be by my side which completely shocked me. I wanted Paul to be here. Over the past few months he had become the big brother I had always wanted and one of my most trusted confidants. We spent the next few minutes in silence before Tammy and Seth came rushing in.

"How is she?" Tammy asked before bursting into tears as Jasper told her what had happened. Seth wrapped her in his arms before sitting down opposite us. The room was deathly silent except for the occasional sob Tammy released.

"Jacob." My Dad's worried voice bought me out of my head and I felt his warm, comfortingly familiar arms engulf me into a hug. "She'll be fine."

"Course she will mate and Blobby will be fine too." Paul's reassuring voice made me smile.

"You're meant to be standing in for me at the wedding."

"There's no need for a best man if there's no wedding." Sam came in and put a hand on my shoulder.

"Sam get back there you've been waiting years to wed her!"

"Yeah and I can wait a few more months but we're family and you need us here. The rest of them will be here soon." I nodded my thanks at him but couldn't say any more as the rest of the pack arrived giving me equally sincere messages of support but I couldn't focus on them; I wanted Callie.

"Jacob Black." Jim appeared in the doorway and motioned for me to come outside but I shook my head, whatever he said to me he could say in front of the others; what Sam had said was true- we were family.

"If you're sure. Callie's womb had ruptured as we feared but we managed to stem the bleeding and a stroke of luck save both Callie and your baby. A beautiful daughter, now she's not out of the woods yet but we're confident. Now she's only twenty seven weeks which makes her very delicate and she's reliant on a ventilator to stay alive but she's one of the biggest and strongest premature babies I've seen so we think she's going to be fine. Callie's still unconscious but she'll make a full recovery."

"Can I see her?" was all I could stutter out. I was a Dad!

"Callie's still unconscious so you can't see her but we can take you to your daughter."

"That's ok; right now my little girl needs me." The words sounded odd coming out of my mouth but I smiled as I said them- Callie had been right, we had our little Maya. "Dad, come with me." I turned to look at him for conformation and he nodded before motioning for me to lead off. Jim led us down the corridor and through a set of doors marked Neonatal unit. He stopped outside one of the rooms and turned to the two of us.

"All the wires might look a little scary but she is doing fine, honestly. Will you be alright if I leave you here there are nurse inside to answer all your questions?" I nodded and entered the room with my Dad close behind. True to his words two nurses were fussing around two incubators, the third was empty.

"You must be Jacob." One of the nurses came over and smiled. "This is your daughter." I looked into the incubator that she pointed too and gasped as I saw my daughter for the first time. I felt an overwhelming feeling of protection as I looked down at her tiny figure; she couldn't have been much bigger then my hand and her tiny heart was beating as quickly as mine but she was still beautiful with tanned skin only slightly lighter then mine and a mop of black hair.

"Hello Maya." I whispered as I put my hand on the glass.

"She's something special." My Dad agreed.

"Maya, that's a pretty name." The nurse smiled and I grinned. "Her Mom chose it a while ago. William for a boy and Maya for a girl."

"She has good taste." The nurse agreed before handing me a photo of my daughter. "You can give it to her when she wakes up. We always take one for the mother; most premature babies are born by caesarean section so their Mom's can't see them but we find a picture's usual better then nothing."

"Thanks, as soon as I can I'll give it to her." I turned from the nurse to look back at my daughter, looking away from her was too hard. I wondered dif this was how Quil felt about Claire- this incredibly protective, fatherly love for the tiny miracle in front of me.

"You can touch her if you like?" The nurse opened one of the four hand sized holes in the incubator. I nodded my thanks before gently putting my hand through and stroking her hand. Her skin felt so soft and warm against mine.

"Your Dad's here, angel and I'm never going to let anyone hurt you."

"I'm so proud of you, Jacob." My Dad lay a hand gently on my free one.

"Say hello to your first Grandchild." I moved out the way and he put his hand through to touch her.

"Hello darling, now you need to get better so we can bring you home." The two of us both had tears glistening in our eyes as we stared down at her.

"Stay with her while I go tell the others, I'll bring Jasper to see her." He nodded and I left, brushing the tears away. I headed out to the neonatal reception area where there was a gift shop; the room had looked so bare and scary that I wanted my daughter to have some kind of comfort when I wasn't there, not that I was planning to leave her much. The gift shop was full of baby stuff with a whole wall devoted to toys. I stood looking at them, trying to find the perfect teddy. Then I saw the perfect teddy. It was a small, pink bear with its name on the left paw- _Blobby. _I grinned as I handed over seven dollars for my daughter's first toy, I was just leaving when Tim came running towards me.

"Jacob, thank God I found you. Callie's waking up."


End file.
